til I see you again
by Ali Shaw
Summary: Set in New Moon...Bella has lost Edward, she tries to give normal life a shot but what happens when an accident causes Edward to return and find that her so called "normal" life isn't what it seems? First attempt at FF. Keep Reading after gets better :
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: I do not own Twilight, or anything else mentioned in this story but I hope you enjoy it.**

**This is my first FF, I would love CC but please be nice about it. **

It had started out as every other day without Edward, dreary, lifeless and empty. I had everything finished. The housework, my homework and anything else that I had thought to do over the last six months. Even the books I once enjoyed now held little interest to me. My life was dull. I had given excitement a try for a little while with my best friend Jake, and while we had a lot of fun, it never quite filled the emptiness I had felt since Edward left. Poor Jake had tried so hard, he wanted more than just friendship. He wanted to rebuild me like he did his VW Rabbit, but I was not to be restored. I didn't want a relationship with Jacob, not because he wasn't great. He was the best ...friend that is. He was also a werewolf and if I couldn't make it work with one mythological creature I surely wasn't going to try and make it work with another, this had torn Jake and I apart, he was still my sun and I was still his Bells but we didn't hang out much anymore. I couldn't really blame him. Who wants to be around someone that doesn't love them...other than me of course? I still wanted Edward, even though he abandoned me, I still loved him, my heart would always belong to him even if he didn't want it...and sadly that was the case. I tried to stop thinking about Edward than before the hole in my chest re-opened, it seemed only now to cause me pain three- fourths of the day instead of the entire twenty-four hours , I couldn't tell if this was an improvement or not.

I gulped down half a blueberry pop-tart and headed to school in my broken down truck. How I loved that truck. Sturdy, Solid and Strong: all the things I lacked. I wasn't sure how much longer she would be on the road but I was glad to have her all the same. I parked in my usual spot, and grabbed my bag. Just like always no shiny silver Volvo was parked in the lot. I just sighed, pulled my gray hood over my head, and walked inside to class. The morning went by slowly.

Lunch, however, went by to quickly as Jessica and Angela were planning a surprise party for Eric. His birthday wasn't for another month but they wanted this to be a party no one would forget .We agreed to meet after school to discuss the details further since Eric had joined us at the table. Charlie would be pleased to hear this .I think he was still worried that the zombie might come back and attack him. As the bell rang, calling us back to the reality of our classes, I went to dump my half eaten tray .,turning to stare at the table where I had spent so much time with Edward and his family a daily habit that I had picked up since his departure. As I spun back around, I was surprised to find Mike Newton standing by me.

"Bella, hey what's up?" Mike said cheerfully trying to look like he hadn't been waiting for me.

"Not much" I replied truthfully. I had a feeling this would be an uncomfortable conversation.

"Umm, listen Bella"...he hesitated, shuffling his feet for a moment before continuing "I was wondering if you'd like to retry that movie sometime..."

I had been waiting for this day. I had thought it over in my head a thousand times. I knew that after the Jacob/Mike movie fiasco it would happen. He would attempt to ask me back out, if not him then Eric or Tyler. I had thought about my answer, and of course it would be no. If I couldn't be with Edward than I wanted no one. I was about to tell Mike my answer, when I heard the soft tone of Edwards's familiar voice again, "Bella" it said....

I was startled. I hadn't heard that angelic song in such a long time. I wanted it to finish..."Yes" I said wanting it to come again.

His soft loving voice whispered "Be Happy" disappearing as the hole re-opened. I put my arms automatically around my chest to make sure I wouldn't fall apart.

"Great" Mike said excitedly, "Is Friday good, what time you want me to pick you up?"

"What" I asked confusion setting into my face.

"What time do you want me to pick you up?" He said again, "Is seven ok?"

And then it hit me. When I had heard Edwards voice in my mind, I had answered it aloud. Mike had taken my "Yes" as an answer to his earlier question. I was mortified. What was I going to do? I couldn't tell Mike that I wasn't answering his question but that of a voice in my head, he would think I was a mental case and while that was partially true, I didn't want him, Charlie and the rest of Forks to have me committed . I had no other options. If I tried to get out of this date than this sick cycle of ask Bella out would continue. I had only one choice. I was going to have to go through with it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: I do not own Twilight or any other item in this story but I hope you enjoy**

The rest of the week went normally. Nothing out of the ordinary happened. I realized Forks was actually a very depressing place without vampires. I did accomplish two tasks. I finished helping Jessica and Angela with the party details. We were doing a toga theme in honor of Eric's favorite movie Animal House. I didn't quite see the appeal but to each his own. The invitation list was pretty simple...everyone was invited. Jessica was insistent on this point, whether it was because she didn't want to leave anyone out or because she wanted to show off her new college aged boyfriend was beyond me, I figured it was the latter of the two. I had also called Jake this week. Nothing, he stated was new with him. He wasn't thrilled to hear I was going out with Mike Newton tonight, I told him not to feel bad that I wasn't particularly happy about the situation either. The conversation didn't last much longer; I had to get ready for my "date".

If Alice would see my closet she would go into a deep depression. I had gotten rid of all the clothes that reminded me of Edward...which was basically everything. I also had no blue in my closet. My wardrobe was in desperate need of restocking but I had never found the time to replenish it. I didn't really have any "date" clothes anymore, as I never figured I'd need any. I gave up shuffling threw my clothes and grabbed my comfy jeans and the brown sweater with Ivory zigzag print Renee had sent me last Christmas. It wasn't my favorite but it did bring out my eyes. I grabbed my bag and headed to the bathroom, running a brush through my tangled hair, staring at the reflection in the mirror. My eyes were still hollow looking, my cheeks sunken, but otherwise I looked like myself. I wasn't trying to impress Mike on this date but I didn't want to look like a charity case either. Mike was a nice guy; he deserved a nice night after the last attempt to go out with him. For one night, I would swallow my misgiving and play along after all it was just one date.

Yes, just one date that led to another, and another and yet another. I found that I enjoyed Mike's company outside of work and school. He was funny, attentive and yet he never asked for anything more. He was more patient with me more than Jake ever was. I never had to keep my guard up as I did with Jake. It was easier with Mike. We had been to the movies, bowling, miniature golfing. Things normal couples did together. He never got upset about my clumsiness. It was great.

I began noticing the days quickened, I was now looking forward to the weekends, even working in the Newton's store. Ms. Newton seemed pleased with our new relationship, but to my surprise Charlie was not.

"I don't like him, Bells" Charlie grumbled from the couch one evening while watching yet another ballgame "something about that kid doesn't sit right with me" but that was the extent of the conversation. He never attempted to stop me from seeing Mike... I just assumed he was still upset I'd chosen Mike over Jake.

It didn't matter to me to much what Charlie said about my dates anyway because I was finding myself again with Mike's help. My smile was now genuine, my laugh which I was sure was gone forever, returned, and one evening when Mike innocently took my hand, I felt blush burning my cheeks. I was almost hole again, except for my heart. I was still in love with Edward and everyone could see it....including Mike Newton.

It was in the Newton's store two weeks later that the trouble started. I was working late, as was Mike, doing inventory for the store. Ms. Newton had left earlier that day to prepare for some type of important dinner she was expected to attend, one of those charity dinners for the environment or something.

"Hey Bells" Mike yelled two rows down from me..." wanna grab some dinner after were done" he asked...

"Yeah, I'd love it" I replied losing count of the warm hand packets I was suppose to be counting. "I'm starving"

"Great...I made us a reservation at this Italian place in Port Angeles...we can leave whenever your ready" he grinned as he made his way to me in the hunting supplies.

I instantly froze. I wasn't about to go into the restaurant where Edward and I shared our first "date" together. It just wasn't an option.

"I can't" I replied losing my breath as it rushed from my body toward Mike...

"But Bella, I have reservations" Mike spat, "and you said yourself you were starving"

He pushed the hair that had fallen into my face. This was too much for me to deal with, it was almost

As if Edward had moved it himself. I knew I couldn't go back to that restaurant, at least not with Mike.

I began to explain to him why I couldn't, he would understand I was sure, he knew of my feelings were still strong for Edward.

"I really can't, Mike...its where Edward and I" but I never got to finish my explanation.

Mike grabbed me by the shoulders and began shaking me so hard that my teeth clanked together.

"Cullen isn't here Bella, he hissed with hatred...I am" and than he shoved me into the metal shelves where I'd been counting. I just stood there stunned. trying to process what had just happened.

"Go home, Bella" Mike barked at my dazed figure "Now"

He walked away quickly, muttering something about being unappreciative and going hungry and than vanished into another section of the store. I grabbed my stuff as fast as I could and headed home still trying to put together pieces of what had happened.

When I returned to my spot in the driveway, I notice Charlie was already home, watching whatever game was being played this evening.

"Bella, is that you?" Charlie sounded surprised

"Yeah, dad" I yelled back hoping he would let me trudge upstairs, but when have I ever had such luck?

"Thought you were working late" he asked suspiciously.

" We finished early" I lied trying to keep the image of what Charlie would do to Mike if he found out what had just happened.

"Oh, ok, well if you're hungry I got a pizza down here" he smiled

I returned it in part; Charlie was so gullible to be a police chief.

"No thanks, just going to head upstairs for the night" giving him a fake yawn

"Ok" he said his focus returning to the game that had apparently been in between quarters. "Night"

"Night, dad" I whispered giving him a slight wave before trotting up the stairs and ending the conversation.

I grabbed my sweats and took an amazingly long shower, even for me. Charlie's water bill would be excessive this month. I stepped out of the shower and wrapped one of our frayed burgundy towels around my waist while I dried my hair. I had replayed every moment of the events that happened at work, trying to find out what I had done to make Mike so angry. I must have done something but I didn't see it. What I did see, however, were the black and blue spots starting to take shape on my arms.

**Authors Note- I do not condone any type of domestic violence ...this is just a story...if you are in an abusive relationship please contact the National Domestic Violence hotline 1-800-799-7233**


	3. Chapter 3

I was sitting on a plush black and white stripped piano bench gently pushing the keys as my family visited with Tanya, Kate and Irina. I continued playing softly, working on a composition that I knew I would not finish. I would not be in Denali long. I didn't like to spend much time in one place anymore.

My life, if you could call it one, was currently spent traveling around the world, I wasn't going to tell my family because they would worry, but I had caught sent of Victoria, the vampire who had a death wish for my love. I had been tracking her these last few months but with no success. She was always one step ahead.

If it had not been for Carlisle call, that Esme my mother figure was concerned, I would have continued on my way. She was all heart and I could not stand to see her fret. I returned only to ease her mind; I would be on my way again soon.

I was penning the last notes on my ballad, when I heard the discussion of my family shift topic into the latest escapades of the Volturi. I left the piano and joined in the conversation.

The Volturi was considered to the vampire world as royalty. They had attempted to lure myself into their ranks on my last visit to Italy while I was tracking Victoria a few weeks ago. I, of course, had refused the offer. Although Aro, leader of the Volturi for all intense purposes, was a friend of Carlisle, he was also a deplorable creature. He found gifts, which others possess, as trophies. I was to be his latest accolade.

If I had not been his dear friend Carlisle's son, I doubt I would have had much of a choice in the matter.

I was sure; however, he would not give up on his attempts for me to join his guard.

Joining the Volturi guard was the last thing on my mind at the moment. I had a larger problem with the monarchy. In his attempt to test my abilities, Aro had used his own mind reading ability, snatching a glimpse of my life with Bella. He had been intrigued with the relationship. A frail human, my singer as he called her, to whom my gifts had no power. It had made his mouth water.

He was going to be a problem. I knew he would eventually send one of his despicable guards, probably the fowl Felix, to check on Bella. It was forbidden in the eyes of the Volturi for anyone to know about our world. In there eyes she was a risk they weren't willing to take. I tried assuring Aro that Alice had seen that Bella would become one of us (that would happen over my dead body-literally) but to no avail. Though they would not come immediately, they would come for her. This I was not willing to permit. I now not only had Victoria to contend with but also Aro. It was exactly these types of situations that I was trying to protect Bella from when I had left.

It had almost destroyed me, leaving her there like that, but it had to be done. She was going to get hurt if I stayed or worse. I would eventually give in and change her into the monster I am. I would be the one to take away her delectable smell, her beautiful blush, the soft thud of her beating heart but it was destroying her soul that was unbearable. I would not do it. I loved her to much, I stand corrected, I love her to much.

My family hated seeing me suffer again, I had spent so many years alone, for them to see me find the love of my existence and lose her, was something no one could bear. They were all worried about me. They had tried numerous times to convince me to return to her, but I was determined to keep Bella safe, I even forbid Alice from checking on her future, a decision I was rethinking now. If I allowed Alice to keep a lookout on Bella perhaps she would see when the Volturi or Victoria would attack. It would alleviate some of the stress of worrying about her constantly and of course Alice would be thrilled; she missed Bella almost as much as I did. I would have insist on restrictions though, Alice would be playing a daily soap opera for the entire family if I didn't and I wanted to know nothing of Bella's life without me.

**A/N -I do not own twilight or anything in this story-thank you for all the people who read this, as I stated before this is my first fan fic piece i know its not perfect but I wasn't sure if anyone would even enjoy the story. 5 of you added the story to your favorites...I am thrilled. I hope you continue to enjoy the story as much as I enjoy writing it. R&R. thank you :)**


	4. Chapter 4

I was sitting on the examing table, trying to remain motionless as Dr. Gerandy stitched up the cut which ran from the top of my ear to the corner of my forehead.

"So Mike, What happened to Bella this time, run into a tree?" He asked, laughing a little too hard at his own bad joke.

I liked "Dr. G" as he preferred to be called, pretty well. He was a good physician, not as good as Carlisle, no one equaled his speed or precision, but if I couldn't have him, I guess Dr. G would be the next best thing. He kidded around a lot, never made a fuss or called Charlie. He didn't even go through the normal hospital routine of paperwork, workups or post visits. He considered me a regular customer because of my clumsiness which lately had been a good thing.

"No" I replied soberly, stumbling over the next words "I fell"

It was true, I had fallen, I just didn't tell Dr. Gerandy that the reason I had fallen was because Mike had pushed me.

"Well", he smiled "I know I've told you this before Bella but try to be more careful, he gently scolded. You're free to go.

"Thanks a lot, Doc" Mike smiled as he politely helped me down from the table. I hope we won't be seeing you again anytime soon, he laughed and put his hand into mine.

Mike was wonderful to me in public, the all American boy, to the outside world we were the perfect couple. I would have more chance of getting someone to believe that Jacob was a werewolf than that Mike was abusive. He had never even said so much as harsh word to me in front of others. It was our private moments, which were terrifying. My body was a barge of bruises that I covered with makeup and long sleeves. He was amazingly careful never hit me where anyone could see. I was actually glad Forks was a cold place.

I had tried to stay away from Mike those first few days after the incident but when you live in a small town like Forks it was impossible. I saw Mike at work and at school. I planned on quitting my job but I needed the money badly, and of course I was limited on employment options.

Of course, Mike had apologized, sent me flowers sworn it would never happen again. I began to believe I'd blown the situation out of proportion...maybe it hadn't been as bad as I remembered. I gave us a second chance and a third...I had lost count after that. In the beginning I had fought back, but it only made it worse for me. I never knew anymore what would set him off.

Mike helped me into his suburban and as we drove back to Charlie's in silence.

When we reached the door, he leaned over and gave me a quick kiss where a bandage now covered the stitches. "Forgive me Bella" he whispered in my ear. "You know I never meant to hurt you right" slowly he ran his had up and down my arm.

"Of course" I murmured so low that he could barely hear

"That's my girl" Mike perked up "I have something for you" smiling he pulled a small box from his jacket pocket. I opened it slowly. I had never allowed Edward to give me gifts. I always refused to accept them, but this was Mike and I was afraid what might happen if I insulted him.

Inside the box was a small silver ring with a square topaz setting, the exact color of Edwards's eyes.

"You like it then" seeming pleased, seeing a tear fall onto my face "I remember you mentioning it once, that Topaz was your favorite." he gently took my right had and slid the ring into place. "Very much" I choked out. I knew I'd never be able to tell him why this ring was so special. It would enrage him.

Mike leaned in to kiss me when Charlie flung open the door with a thud.

**A/N-I do not own twilight or anything in this story. I also do not condone domestic violence...if you are in an abusive relationship please contact the National Domestic Violence Hotline at 1-800-799-7233.**

**Thanks again for all of you who are following my story, I know its not perfect but please continue to send your comments. I hope you will continue to enjoy it. It won't be a long drawn out story we still have a few chapters left to go but it will wrap up pretty soon :)**


	5. Chapter 5

"Chief Swan" Mike said politely, obviously upset we had been interrupted.

Charlie, giving him the evil eye, looked at the two of us but said nothing.

"Well Bella, Mike looked uncomfortable, "I guess I'll see you at work tomorrow." he quickly gave me a peck on the cheek, making his way back to the suburban.

"Sorry to interrupt your party, Bells" Charlie rubbed his chin, as he did when he wanted to say something but thought better of it. "But your mom's on the phone."

"Really" I said almost knocking Charlie over trying to get into the house. I hadn't gotten to speak with Renee in weeks. Although she and Phil finally settled down in Florida they had decided to go backpacking across Europe, one of mom's lifelong dreams. She was having the time of her life but she often forgot to check in.

I had listened to her chat non-stop for 20 minutes about the beauty and wonder of Italy and how for a brief second she had sworn she saw Edward, but it must have been her eyes playing tricks on her again. Finally she returned to my life.

"How are things going with you and Mike?" she asked trying to sound as if she wasn't prying but failing miserably.

"Great" I lied knowing that I couldn't even confide my secret with her. It was painful.

My mother didn't say anything for a moment.

"You know, Bella, honey" she continued "your dad is really worried about you."

This had come as a complete shock, Charlie had never mentioned anything.

"Really" I asked .

"Um hmm, he thinks that there's something going on between you and your boyfriend but he doesn't know what. Says that you never acted this way with Edward, which by the way, I think he likes better than this boy"

You could have picked me up off the floor if I had been standing up, Charlie choosing Edward over Mike...I was stunned.

"He said you're not eating, you're jumpy all the time, your look terrible, and that you're still having nightmares..."

She was concerned I could tell and amazed at how accurate a description Charlie had given her...maybe he wasn't as naive as I thought.

"I'm fine, mom, really" waiting for the lighting bolt to strike me. "Just allot going on at school right now, tests and stuff."

Mom sighed with relief "I knew it" she said "your father has always been a worry-wart, nothing more. but listen I have to go, Phil is waiting for me at this little bistro, we've heard its divine, but I'll talk to you soon, ok, muh, I love you! "

"Love you to mom" I sighed knowing it would be another month before I got to talk with her again.

**A/N- I do not own Twilight or anything else but I hope you enjoy this. Thanks for following along. **


	6. author note

A/N

First I want to thank all of you guys reading this story, your the best. Second I want to say that the last two chapters were meant to be one big chapter but just didn't get set up that way , it is also my least favorite that I have written, please don't give up...because I think you will be pleased with the next few chapters...I know whats going to happen and have been spending more time getting that ready. Edwards POV is always the hardest, but when its all done I hope you will pleased. I saw new moon last night it was awesome! I'd also love to hear your suggestions & ideas. Continue to read and review and I'll see you soon with the next "better" chapter-LOL


	7. Chapter 7

"I don't understand why you won't join us", Irina stood shaking her head angrily at me. "Romeo and Juliet is a classic love story" she snarled as she raked her hands down her pale green cocktail dress. The whole family was going to the premiere tonight...everyone ,that is, except me.

"Sister, can't you see Edward is still mourning the loss of Bella" Kate smiled tenderly "We should give him some time, I think" she lightly placed her hand over mine patting it softly. Irina was extremely touchy these days...it seemed that before I arrived, her love Laurent had disappeared. He had told her he had some business he needed to attend to but never returned. She felt he had met some type of ill fate, I figured he had just jilted her.

Ignoring them both, I removed my hand from Kate's grasp and continued playing chess with Jasper. It wasn't much fun when you can read someone's thoughts but it was better than pining over Bella.

I had given Alice the permission she so desperately wanted to spy on Bella. I had made it quite clear she was not to share her visions with me or the family; I knew she had been spilling details to the others. I wasn't truly upset, it was just her way. I had to be honest with myself as well, although I didn't want to know all about her life, I was curious. I wanted to see if she were happy even if it was just a glimpse.

That all changed ,however ,when I overheard Alice discussing with Esme a date that Bella had with none other than Mike Newton. I searched Alice mind, she could not have seen it accurately, I despised Mike Newton. I always assumed it would be the annoying Quileute child, Jacob, with whom she would continue her life; but he seemed to disappear from Alice's sight as soon as Mike entered the picture. I would not have believed it if I did not see it myself, there it was the vision I wish I would have never seen.... Mike slowly touching her hand and her face aglow with blush, my blush. It was maddening, so maddening in fact I ended up having to replace the sister's glass window. I swore I would never intrude on Alice visions again, but that one moment haunted me. She had moved on, she was happy and I was alone.

I let Jasper win the game. He quickly went upstairs to prepare to join the family. The performance was starting shortly and they were all eager to leave. I was also eager for them to go as well. When I heard the last vehicle speed from the house, I grabbed my jacket and decided to go for a walk. I wasn't particularly thirsty but perhaps the peace and quite might help me to rid my mind of Bella for a few moments. I hadn't gone very far when I heard a noise from the trees. It wasn't an animal, well not really.

Dressed in a deep navy blue, strapless mini gown which left little to the imagination was Tanya. Her strawberry blonde hair piled into a complicated swirl atop her head. Any human man in there right mind would ogle her; I was finding it difficult myself.

"What are you doing here?" I asked not truly wanting the answer I knew I was going to get

She laughed a little and met me with a smile. "Edward you know why I'm here" she was coming closer than I felt necessary. I took a step backward almost knocking down a tree.

"I do?" I asked trying to postpone the obvious. I didn't really want to have this conversation.

"You know I want you" she touched my arm, gently before continuing "I also know that Bella has moved on"

I flinched as if I'd been stabbed in the heart that no longer beat.

"You can move on now as well, Edward" she whispered in my ear "You could move on with me"

I didn't like what the truth in her words, but it wasn't if I hadn't considered them before, I would never have Bella again. Tanya was here, and she was extremely tempting, perhaps I didn't have to continue to be alone. My resolve wavered.

"Edward" she whispered, seeing my resistance starting to fade "We're alike" she took her finger and slowly began making patterns against the gray shirt covering my chest. "I understand you because I'm a soul-less monster as well" laughing she stared at me with her deep brown orbs..."but most importantly" her low voice echoed seductively in my ear," ..."I'm not breakable" and to prove her point she placed her apple red lips against mine .

**A/N -I do not own Twilight or anything else in this story other than its plot. so what did you think? I hope you enjoyed it and will continue to follow. Please read & review. I always love hearing your pov's & suggestions. Thank you :)**


	8. Chapter 8

"Wow...this is amazing" Jessica mouthed as we stood in front of a large abandoned house on the outskirts of the La Push reservation.

"So you think it will work?" I asked with high hopes that it would solve our current location crisis. It was the eve before Eric's party and everything had been checked off our to-do list, we thought we were set until Tyler called with the bad news. The out of town wedding his parents had planned to attend had been canceled- seems the bride had run off with the best man...and now we would not be able to use his house for the party.

"Absolutely"...Angela stepped in excitedly. "This is perfect, you're sure no one will mind us using it?"

"Nope" I laughed "I have it on good authority that this house is ours if we want it"

Yes, good authority indeed. I had gone with Charlie today to see Billy & Jacob, something I hadn't done in over a month, and if it hadn't been for Charlie's' insistence I would not have accompanied him on this trip as well. The bruises were becoming harder to hide and I couldn't afford to be found out now. Charlie had enough on his plate. More area hikers were missing; they had found the body of another. This on top of his annual job review was taking its toll. If I added a domestic situation to his already loaded plate he would snap. I couldn't allow it; Charlie was a good guy, a good dad. I didn't want to make his life any harder than I already did, I didn't want to be a burden...like with someone else I knew.

As soon as the truck stopped, Jacob bounded from the door, grabbing me up in his arms...squeezing me so hard that I was turning blue in the face. It was difficult not to yelp at the pain he was causing to my bruised body.

"Bella" Jacob smiled as he sat me on the ground..."I've missed you...have you been hiding from me?" his laughter boomed. I just half smiled...that had been exactly what I'd been doing...but I didn't want to hurt Jakes feelings so I changed the subject.

"How's the rabbit, still running?" I joked knowing that Jacob didn't drive it much anymore.

"Why don't you come check it out" he winked, obviously he had something he wanted to talk to me about that Charlie wasn't privy too. I just shook my head and followed him to his garage. I wouldn't really have called it a garage, it was more of an overgrown shed but it seemed to fit Jake perfectly.

I was right, Jake and I spent the next couple of hours catching up on things. We chatted about the pack, about Victoria returning (I was as thrilled to hear this news as Jake was to realize what she had come after) and everything in between until we finally landed on Eric's party predicament. Jake had the solution. Five miles outside the reservation, a two story home set nestled in the forest, it was still visible from the road but if you weren't looking for it, you'd barely notice it. It could have doubled for the frat house in the movie. The outside was wooden of course; the white paint peeling from its sides...it looked as if a ghost would reside here instead of a person. On the inside however, it was completely charming. Large open living room fully furnished, a huge newly remodeled kitchen, updated appliances, a deck with a pool...it was amazing!

"I have a hard time believing no one lives here, Jake" I looked at him doubtfully

"Well, actually" he grinned slyly "Someone does...but" holding his hands up to let him continue before I stormed off the porch..." It's only a summer house. " I waited patiently for him to finish his story...seems that a rich Seattle lawyer owned the house, he came up only one week every summer to visit La Push beach and remodel the home.

"It's his pet project... pays me to watch it, mow that kind of thing, said I could use it anytime if I wanted to "get away" snickered Jake.

"So is it ok with you if we use it?" I asked trying to keep the excitement from building

"Sure" he grinned..."as long as I can crash your party".

Good ole' Jake

When we returned, Charlie was ready to head home. He had to prepare for some type of sheriff's convention in Spokane and he was not looking forward to the seven hour trip. He would be gone a total of three days...normally he tried to get out of this type thing but this year he was required...part of his review.

I was really surprised when he decided to let me stay by myself, something a few months ago he would have not even considered. The whole trip to see Billy was to make arrangements for him to keep an eye on me. I wasn't too upset...after all Jake and the pack were pretty much watching me all the time anyway.

I called Jess and Angela immediately...

After taking one more look around we agreed to meet the following morning to set things up. Jessica would spread the news that the location of the party had changed while Angela and I would clean, decorate, and prepare the food. We would get ready at the house and greet the guests that were scheduled to arrive at seven. Eric, Tyler, Ben and Mike were set to arrive at eight and Mike planned to take me home afterward. It was as simple and complicated as that.

I helped Charlie pack and after we said our good-byes, I ran upstairs for a quick shower and headed to bed. I was exhausted already and new that tomorrow would be just as hectic. I clicked out the light shining overhead and lay in silence for a long time before my eyes fluttered shut...

It was just past mid-night when I awoke...this dream had been different from the others...it was worse than a nightmare. I lay with my palms over my eyelids...

It was Edward, beautiful, dazzling Edward, topaz eyes smoldering. He held me tightly in his arms,in an embrace that I did not want him to unlock. His lips, flawless and strong pressed onto mine; his hands tangled themselves in my hair, pulling me closer. It wasn't like him to kiss me with such force, such passion. He was always so careful not to lose control but at this moment it was different; he desired me, he wanted me and he wasn't going to stop. I could feel my blood boil, my body weaken, I couldn't breathe...I needed to breathe...

I awoke gasping for air.

There in the dark, a beam of moonlight crossing my floor, I realized than that I was alone. It had been nothing more than my imagination playing tricks on me. I cried myself back to sleep.

**A/N- I do not own Twilight or anything else in this story except the plot...Enjoy...Please R&R**


	9. Chapter 9

I awoke again later the next morning more exhausted than when I went to bed. My body ached and my mind was a mess of unwanted thoughts, if it had not been for my plans to help Angela I would have eagerly rolled over and went back to sleep but as it was, I'd already overslept at least a half an hour longer than I had planned. I grabbed my clothes and other necessities we would need for the party and headed into Charlies' small kitchen. I grabbed a piece of toast and some OJ before sitting in my usual spot at the table. For the first time in a long while I just sat and took in my surroundings. The paint on the cabinets was chipped, the curtain above the small pane of glass faded. The small cactus I'd brought with me from Phoenix wasn't weathering well in the gloomy overcast of Forks. It all seemed surreal. Life was untouched, uncomplicated here. I wish I could just sit here and enjoy the tranquility. In this room as well as in all of Charlie's world, things were black and white. I smiled as I remembered a time when my life had been that simple, now I lived in a constant state of gray. It was getting harder for me to tell what decisions in my life were right or wrong. Than again, maybe it wasn't that it was difficult, maybe I just no longer cared.

I finished up my toast swiping the crumbs from my black checkered shirt and waited for Angela outside. It didn't take long before her yellow bug pulled into the spot beside my truck. It looked like a prize you'd find in a cereal box. My truck would have easily crushed it, but it fit her perfectly.

She threw open the trunk as I placed my bags inside and we raced thru town with her wipers flying. I frowned. I still could not get used to all this rain. The trip didn't take long which was a blessing. I wasn't in the mood for chatting. I was thankful she understood I was a person of few words.

By the time we pulled up to the house, the rain was starting to let up; it was down to just drizzle. Jake had left the key under the floor board and Angela and I quickly unloaded the vast amount of party supplies from her car. Apparently, the trunk was much larger than it looked; we ended up making three trips. There was so much to do we got started almost immediately; greenery needed to be hung, food fixed, house cleaned. We had decided that we would do all of the preparations today, cleaning up tomorrow. Angela took the upstairs, I took the downstairs and we met in the kitchen to start the food. It wasn't anything fancy, chips and dip, sandwiches, pizza, pop...normal things teenagers ate, just in larger quantities. Of course, who could forget the piece of resistance? The cake...Angela had special ordered it from a bakery in Port Angeles. It shaped and decorated like huge Roman Coliseum. Eric would flip.

I was still admiring the cake, when Angela announced that it was six o'clock. I hadn't expected the hours to pass so quickly. She went and retrieved our bags from the car; I thanked her I departed to my favorite room downstairs. This room had stuck with me more than the others I cleaned. It wasn't as fancy as the rest. The decor was plain, straightforward. The walls were painted a light sage green, accented by a cream bedspread and curtains. The small space contained a full bed, small wooden vanity and bureau; an antique full length mirror sat in the corner. On the opposite side of the room were two doors, one that led to closet, the other an adjacent bathroom with the same color scheme as the bedroom. It too had a large mirror and small vanity.

The room however lacked in every other basic necessity. It was uncluttered, no knick knacks or personal photos adorned its walls. The tiny closet was empty except for a few wire hangers and some mothballs. It was if no life touched this room. It was an elaborate fake, in all its charm there was no emotional connection here at all. It was a very ornate shell. This room, a guest room, was pretending to be more than it was. I think that's why I found it so appealing.

It didn't take me long to prepare for the party. In the beginning I was worried about the attire I would wear. I mean, really, what does one wear to a Toga party. I found the answer hanging in the back of my closet. I had forgotten about the generic gray garment bag, how it had managed to escape the grand purge of my closet I didn't know, but I was glad.

Earlier in the year, after school had let out for summer break, Alice had begged and pleaded with me to go shopping. It was one of my least favorite experiences in my life. If anyone had a shopping addiction it was Alice. She even had a built in Sale detector. We hit every store I knew of and some I'd never even knew existed. It was in one little shop that I had finally put my foot down.

"No more" I firmly told Alice as she brought out another rack of clothing for me to try on.

"But Bella" she whined "Won't you please humor me"

"No" I flung myself in the seat outside the dressing room mirror. "Alice, I've tried clothes, shoes, hats, scarves, jewelry, for the last six hours....I'm done"

"Please Bella, just this last set and we can go home... I promise" batting her golden eyes at me. I hated when she cheated.

"Fine" I huffed heading back into the dressing room "but you owe me BIG" I griped over the door.

It was in that set of dresses that I found the one I wore now. It was a mid-length white dress that came down to the top of my knees. The neck dropped into a heart shape. The material was almost transparent, not quite sheer. The hem gently swayed when I walked and the sleeves were long, opaque, the dress was a cloudy white you couldn't see through it but it gave the appearance that you could. It looked like something Marilyn Monroe would have worn. Not that I considered myself in the same league as her, but the dress was breath-taking. Even Alice gasped when I came out of my holding cell.

"Wow" she jumped up and down excitedly, "Wait until Edward sees you in this" she laughed. "He'd drop dead if he wasn't already". I gave her a dirty look but she ignored it. She was right though, I couldn't wait to show Edward. I was waiting for a special occasion, like our anniversary, but he left before I could get the chance.

I stood before the antique mirror and quietly placed the memory into the do not open box of my mind. I finished getting ready by adding a simple gold belt and bracelet to the ensemble and placing my brown hair into a golden clasp, letting tendrils fall around my face and neck. I even added clear gloss to my lips, something I normally didn't do.

I returned my stuff to Angela's car, completing last minute things on our to-do list when the first set of guests started to arrive.

A short time later, everything turned into chaos.

"I'm so sorry" Jessica wailed in her pink toga gown. She slid onto the blue and cream sofa that took up most of the living room wall, placing her newly manicured hands over her eyes. "I had no idea he would invite his friends"

The party started out as we had planned. All the guest arrived and Eric was more than surprised he was thrilled. He said he couldn't imagine anything more perfect and he was astounded at the variations of a toga. Most of the guys went with the sheet around the middle. Tyler had accessorized his with dark sunglasses, Lee Stephens had actually rented a Roman Soldiers' costume for the evening and Lauren, sigh, well Lauren looked like she had bought hers from a high end department store. I quickly pondered what Alice might wear. She would probably make the journey to Greece, find a little boutique and ...I stopped myself short. Alice was no longer here, and I wasn't going to pretend she was. I banished the thought quickly.

We had just devoured most of the cake, which Eric proclaimed was the most AWESOME CAKE EVER, when Jessica went into hysterics. Her freshman boyfriend and his burly college buddies all trudged into the kitchen with three kegs of cheap, stale, beer.

"What are we going to do" Jessica sobbed looking at all of us for answers.

Mike was the first to respond.

"Who says we have to do anything" he laughed removing his hand from around my waist and bounding into the kitchen. He returned with an armload of red plastic cups.

"My man, Mike, is right" Tyler grinned from ear to ear, "Why tempt fate"

"I don't know" Lauren said, looking undecided at the drink Lee had just sat in her hands.

"Think about guys" Mike resumed his argument, "Bella's dad is gone, we're out in the middle of No Where, and you know that Deputy Fife isn't going to drive all the way out here to check on us, Lets just enjoy it while we can" he laughed as he passed the rest of the cups around.

Jessica looked confused, Angela uncomfortable, and Eric even more excited than when he'd seen his cake.

I just stared at the golden contents clutched in my hands, debating a long time. It smelled bad, my nose scrunched at offensive odor....I didn't care though; I just closed my eyes and began to gulp down the vulgar taste.

A decision I would regret

**A/N-I do not own Twilight or anything else in this story. I hope you enjoy. Please continue to R&R, I love hearing your thoughts. **


	10. Chapter 10

I had done nothing today but stare out of the large picture window. It continued to drizzle over the small quiet town, reminding me of home. It is not that I wanted to be reminded of home. It was more of a trance. I could not take my attention away from the idea. I was waging a battle with myself, and trying to ignore my family's thoughts...especially those of Alice.

This morning was as any other, Irina was leaning across the long narrow granite breakfast bar, complaining that she had missed Romeo and Juliet. It seemed the family had just arrived at the theater when Alice had gotten a vision which caused such her such a headache, that she had demanded to be taken home immediately. I chuckled; I had a pretty good idea what she had seen that would have disturbed her so much. She would be loyal to Bella no matter what...as would I.

It had only taken a moment, a split second actually, once Tanya's lips touched mine to be certain that there was only one person, breakable or not, whom I desired. It would be Bella or it would be no one. She was my life, even if I wasn't part of hers. Unfortunately Tanya would not accept this rejection, right know she was ignoring me because she felt spurned. I had tried to be a gentleman but she had left me no choice but to reject her in a cruel way, but I could see that she would continue her pathetic attempts to seduce me, and she would try again very soon. I would not falter again but I couldn't continue living with the uncomfortable atmosphere we had created. The entire family was feeling its effects.

I knew something had to be done; I packed what little belongings I had brought to Denali. I had already stayed much longer than I had intended. I was leaving in the morning; I wasn't sure where I would go, this time perhaps Africa.

My family, meaning well, encouraged me to return to Bella. It was a fight I was losing, my resistance weakening, and another reason for me to move on. I had made her a promise, and I intended on keeping it...no matter how much it hurt me or my family. I couldn't help but feel for them as well, they missed Bella too. It was one of the reasons I blocked them out of my thoughts...which I realized probably wasn't a good thing when I felt something hit my back.

I turned around to find Emmett sitting on the black sofa, looking at me with a fake stunned expression on his face.

"What" his husky voice cried innocently, "I yelled at you twice...but you were in La-La land"

"More like BEL-LA land" Jasper whispered from the ottoman by the fireplace.

They both cracked up laughing...I let out a short snarl but it was loud enough for Esme to scold me.

"Edward...don't snarl at your brothers, it isn't polite" she wagged her finger and tisked at me.

Emmett just grinned bigger...

"Check out the car on page 82" he barked

I reach down and picked up the magazine Emmett had flung at my head and sat down beside him on the couch. The page focused two cars...the first was an article about the plans for a Mercedes Guardian, it would be the ultimate protection vehicle...if that piece of junk Bella called a vehicle were ever to ...I couldn't believe I was doing this....still trying to protect her. I skipped the rest of the article and went on to the next a sunshine yellow Porsche, it wasn't really my taste but Alice would adore it. She was still angry with me even though she knew nothing had happened between Tanya and myself...maybe this would help her to forgive me...I continued reading , engrossed in the article that I barely even noticed when she and Kate returned from shopping, both of them carried no less than ten bags in each hand. I just shook my head, could anyone be any more ostentatious.

"Alice" I see you've cleaned out the stores again, Carlisle joked from the upstairs banister.

She just laughed explaining to anyone who would listen about the amazing sales she and Kate had found. No one actually seemed to be interested but Alice continued her rant at full speed. She finally gathered all of our attention ,however, when she started telling the story of a little grey haired women trying on a pair of red leather pants with a leopard print. She had us all in hysterics.

She portrayed the little women perfectly and Emmett was almost in the floor when she started yelling at the sales clerk ....she was mid-sentence when she unexpectedly dropped all of her designer bags, spilling the contents on the stone tiled floors. Everyone rushed to her.

"Alice, what do you see" Jasper purred as was his routine when she had such visions. This time, however, it didn't work, she did something I was sure that none of us had ever seen her do. She fell to the floor with a scream of terror.

"Alice" Jasper yelled as he shook her, his face horrified. "Alice, are you alright"

She glared at him blankly for a moment before turning to me sobbing as best her body would allow, she could barely choke out one word ....Bella.

I don't know what else happened; I was already on the phone with the airlines confirming my ticket to Forks. I was going home.

**A/N-I do not own Twilight or any thing else in the story except the plot.**

**Thanks to all my fans, please continue to review and make suggestions, I need all the help I can get**

**This was a short chapter, but I hope you enjoy please R&R. thank you :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N-I do not own Twilight or any other item in this story...please R&R, thanks to all my fans...we're getting closer to the end. Remember I love to hear your suggestions, and comments... let me know what you think...the next chapter will be shorter. Enjoy**

I knew immediately after the first cup that the alcohol had been a bad idea, it never helps the uncoordinated.

I didn't realize, however ,how wonderful that it would be to forget all the crazy ramblings inside my head, well at least postpone them. I had been so overwhelmed with Mike, Victoria and although I kept trying not to think about him Edward. To be rid of those thoughts even for a short time was worth anything I'd have to deal with in the morning.

Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves as well, this party did indeed "rock", a word I never used.

Don't get me wrong, it wasn't as if parties didn't exist in the small town of Forks, most of the kids from my class we're partying every weekend, it's just that with Charlie around they didn't last long. It was a small town, word got out quickly and parties ended quicker. They're exceptions to the rule of course, but for the most part Forks stayed a quiet little town. I had never really given drinking much thought before, I mean I'd had champagne at Renee and Phil's wedding and Charlie kept the stuff around the house but I never really had a desire to sneak it out, Edward had always been the only high I needed, now that he was gone I'd take whatever release I could get, even if it came from a cup.

After the first cup the calming effect came, and when I'd finished the third I felt amazing, nothing bothered me. I was ten feet tall. I mean who was Edward Cullen to leave me?

"Stupid vampire" I slurred stumbling on my way to get cup number four.

It was cup number five, well, half of cup number five that did me in. I was while I was lying on the floor, the walls swirling that I informed Mike that I wasn't feeling well. He picked me up, and carried me to the little guestroom that I had admired earlier. Mike gently placed me on the bed and lay beside me. Call me naive ,but I really didn't think anything about it. Edward had laid in bed with me while I slept, to keep me company, I assumed that Mike was doing the same. It wasn't until he reach over and kissed me with longing that I understood his true intentions.

"Stop" I pushed him from me lightly, getting out of bed with all the effort I had in me. I wasn't about to stay in a place that would make me such an easy target, but my head was spinning and I didn't make it far.

Mike was irritated.

"Come on Bella, why not" he said gently pushing me up against the closet door, his hands sliding under my shirt, lips pressing against mine with a deep burning passion. It was disgusting those kisses he stole from me, not like the kisses Edward and I shared. They didn't make me desire him as I had desired Edward.

"No" I repeated and shoved him back, making him angrier.

"You belong to me Bella" Mike hissed grabbing my hand and forcing me to look at the ring he had placed on my finger. "Your mine to do with what I please."

I couldn't believe my ears, did he really just say that I belonged to him. He was wrong. This had gone on long enough.

"I don't think so "I flung the ring in his face, "I belong to Edward"

Mike was beyond angry now, I knew from experience this was a bad thing, he was going to snap. I still had horrific bruises on my back from the last time. I was still against the door, trying my best to escape but since the room was moving it was difficult.

"Edward" he spat..."You actually think that moron cares about you, he left you and it's no wonder.

He grabbed my hair clip and yanked it from my head causing all of my hair to fall around my shoulders, I yelped in pain.

I couldn't do this , I knew Mike was right, Edward didn't want me and I really couldn't blame him, I was plain, clumsy and I wasn't worth his love, but even with all this I knew deep down that Edward would not want this, he wanted me to be happy. He had saved me from a situation like this before and if he didn't want that to happen to me than , I was certain he wouldn't want that now. I balled my fists and swung, amazed that they actually seemed to make contact. My hand was throbbing but it was worth it, he let go. I tried to make it to the bedroom door I stumbled and fell.

"Damn it, Bella" Mike snarled "You owe me and I'm taking what's mine"

He picked me up by the throat and threw me against the wall. I struggled but with his hands were so tight around my throat I was finding it difficult to breathe. I was trying so hard to fight but I was beginning to see spots in my vision. I knew that if I didn't do something soon that Mike would either kill me or take what he wanted. I couldn't have either, I didn't know what to do, I was losing the battle and Mike kept squeezing tighter. This was it, all the worry about Victoria all the times I'd come close to death and this, this was how I was going to die. I was about to go under when I heard someone knock at the door.

Mike cursed and dropped me; I gulped in a large breath of air, so thankful that he had been interrupted.

He flung open the door with such force that Angela, my savior, jumped back. She looked between us, I could tell she knew something was wrong but she said nothing.

"Bella" she looked at me slouching against the wall "Um, Jacob Black is here, he said he needs to speak with you. He said it's important"

"Jake" tears welled up in my eyes.

Mike looked at me. "Angie, tell Jake to go...

Angela's eyes got big as saucers, "I can't tell him that" she stammered.

"Well than tell him Bella's sick, and I'm taking her home" he pulled me up by my wrist and rushed me through the house.

He threw me in the suburban so hard I hit my already aching head against the passenger window. I looked back to see Jake standing in the shadows. He didn't stay there long. I heard the low howl of the pack; he looked again torn between the pack and the suburban before turning and joining his fellow brothers.

Mike climbed into the car and we took off with a squeal.

"Ya know," Mike said hatefully toward me, squinting his eyes as he drove "I never had any problems like this with Jessica" he shook his head. "I never lost my temper with her, what is it about you that drives people insane." he asked

I just stared out the window, I had often wondered that myself. Mike sped down the three lane road. Wait, since when did Forks have a three lane road. The scenery flying past was making me dizzy. I looked over at the speedometer. We were going 80mph.

Mike was still rattling on and on, slurring most of what he said. I just ignored him. I placed my head against the cool glass. It felt wonderful. I was about to close my eyes when I heard Mike let out a loud curse. "You've got to be kidding me" he yelled a little to loudly for my taste and my head. I tried to see what he was staring at but I was having a hard time keeping things in focus.

Whatever it was had upset Mike, he increased his speed. "If he wants to play, lets play" he grinned dangerously. I didn't like the look in his eyes...we were up to 95 when he glanced up in the review mirror, and laughed. "That's what I thought" he chuckled darkly, returning his vision to the road.

It was than that we saw the beautiful red headed woman; standing in the middle of the road, it was if she'd appeared out of nowhere...I screamed... it was Victoria.

"What the ..." Mike yelled, grabbing the wheel and yanking it in the opposite direction. The suburban fell off of the side of the road, but because it was so heavy, the vehicle flipped onto its top and it didn't stop there, we were going way to fast, I remember covering my face with my hands as the glass shattered around us. I couldn't tell you how many times we flipped but it seemed as if we were in slow motion. Finally, the car crumpled and stopped . It was quiet, the only sound I heard was the soft frantic pace of footsteps...the breaking of more glass. Someone grabbed me, pulling me from the car... and a sudden thought occurred to me ...perhaps I had been wrong earlier...perhaps this would be how I died.

**A/N**

**I do not condone Domestic Violence, Underage Drinking or Driving while intoxicated if you or someone you know is in need of assistance please contact your local agencies**.

**I also do not condone reading fanfic while at school as tempting as it is...you know who you are -LOL!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N-I do not own Twilight or any other item in this story. This is a short chapter I know. Please read and review, I love to hear from you guys. Thanks to all my fans who continue to support me. I appreciate you. I hope you enjoy :)**

My eyes closed, I waited for the agony to begin. Laurent had explained to me that Victoria was not only after death but revenge. She would not kill me slowly, it would be a long and painful process, one which she would surely enjoy, so I wasn't fully expecting the lips that caressed my forehead, the tip of my nose, my unopened eyelids and my pale cheeks.

"Bella, my Bella" he cried in his velvet voice," I was almost too late, she almost...

My eyes flew open, before me stood the bronze haired angel I loved. There could only be one reason. I was already dead. The wreck had killed me. I was almost positive of this explanation, it couldn't have been Victoria, my death had been painless, but if I was dead than why did I still hear my heartbeat, why did I still have the buzz I'd felt earlier? I wasn't dead I concluded, just hallucinating, I was probably just in shock from the accident.

"Mike's ok" I heard another familiar voice echo from a distance "Just out cold, the ambulance is on there way, but keep her talking just in case."

I ignored this statement, probably a bystander from the party. I was more concerned with the mirage in front of me.

My head was still cloudy but I smiled, this was the best image of him my mind had ever conjured up. It must be the alcohol.

He held me carefully, trying not to move me, not once removing his gaze from my face. Occasionally, he would trace the outline of my lips with his thumb.

I couldn't get over his unequaled beauty. I continued to stare without saying anything.

"Bella, are you alright" the delusion finally asked me looking extremely concerned.

"I'm FAB-U-LOUS" I grinned throwing my arms around his neck, "You're the best halo, hola, hallucination yet" I giggled.

My Greek god just stared at me blankly.

"You're more DAZZLING than I remember" I slurred. What I was about to say next was important, I was trying to be serious so I put on my most stern face, "BUT, you're not as good as the real thing" I snorted. and collapsed into giggles.

"What is wrong with her?" the distant voice echoed again, my figment just shrugged his shoulders and stared back at me, worry etched within his dark butterscotch eyes.

"What" I shoved my finger into his stone chest..."you got a problem with me" I breathed.

Edward sniffed and pulled his head back in disgust, "Isabella Marie Swan" he gasped, a mixture of shock and grief upon his face..." Have you been drinking?"

"Justa LIL bit" I said putting most of the emphasis on the word lil while squeezing together my thumb and pointer finger for effect.

Edward frowned

"but shhhhh....I snickered pressing my finger to my lips..."don't tell Charlie, he'd be really mad"...I burst out into another fit of giggles....I found this extremely funny, for some reason Edward did not.

"What am I going to do with you" Edward sighed, shaking his head in defeat.

It was the look on his face, the disappointment in his eyes that made me begin to cry.

"Nothing," the tears spilled onto my face as the lights of the approaching ambulance flickered off of his chiseled one. "You won't do anything with me, except leave me again, you didn't want me...you didn't think I was good enough or pretty enough, I know I was slow and clumsy.." mumbling through the tears...it was all coming out now, if felt good to get it off of my chest so I continued...You didn't want to be stuck with me forever, that's why you refused to change me, you never loved me...I sobbed.

Edward's face was contorted in misery..."Bella" he started "you don't really believe..."

"Vampires are stupid ya know" I hiccupped.

He suddenly burst into laughter, his face still pained but I could see my favorite crooked smile upon his lips. I had missed him so much, when I awoke from this dream I would most definitely have hell to pay, but he was just so beautiful, all I could do was stare. He was more beautiful than I remembered, so beautiful it was making me ill...literally.

"Edward", I gulped as I covered my mouth, "I don't feel so good"

It was the last memory I had that evening.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N- sorry to interrupt the story with another authors note but I was wondering what you guys thought of the story so far? This is my first fan-fic and while I'm really happy with the responses I've received I was wondering if you had any suggestions. I must admit I had a really difficult decision when it came to who dragged Bella from the car...my original choice as you could see was Edward and so that's how I played it out, however I did consider it being Victoria, I hope you were happy with the choice. We still have some interesting chapters upcoming, and I hope you guys will stick with me. Is there any one thing you guys would like to see or any questions you have. I do plan on cleaning up some loose ends like what Alice saw, and what happened to Victoria...please remember this is set in New Moon so I have to clean everything up in time for Eclipse...anything that I'm forgetting-LOL! Anyway please review and let me know how things are going, anything you want to see or any questions you have...I appreciate it. Thanks and as always Enjoy!


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N-I do not own Twilight or any other item in this story except the plot. Can't think you guys enough for the wonderful thoughts about my story. I always love to hear what you have to say. Please excuse any mistakes in this because I've had like three hours sleep. My little guy has a cold and its taking a toll on both of us...so I'm hoping this is coherent-LOL! Again enjoy and let me know what you think. Thanks!**

"Alice we aren't going to make it in time" I yelled pushing the pedal down to the floorboard as far as it would go. Stupid rental car company, I ask them for their fastest vehicle and this ancient relic is what they gave me, it was sad to believe this was the top of the line, it barely reached ninety.

"Calm down, Edward" my sister hissed as anxious as I was to stop the impending disaster, we're almost there, be patient...just a few more minutes.

I glared at her, a few more minutes was an eternity. I had already lost so much time. First, Alice had demanded on going with me, even though it took her little time to pack, it wasn't quick enough for me and than the flight had been delayed. If it hadn't been for Alice assuring me that me that the plane would take off soon I would have gotten off and ran the entire way here. It probably would have been a better option than this car...Bella's truck would have been a better option...well maybe not, but it would have been close.

We were gambling with time. I hated the thought. What if I was too late, It was the same helpless feeling I had a year ago when I found Bella had disappeared to meet James.

We flew past Forks and the White House; where Alice had seen Bella and Mike leave. We were close, I could see his car up ahead, and I started to speed up.

"What's he doing?" Alice asked concerned as the Suburban in front of us crossed the middle yellow line and back again. "Is something wrong?"

To say I hated Mike Newton would be an understatement, but to be in his thoughts, it was repulsive.

"It's a jumble of things;..."He knows I'm back here, he thinks we're playing some type of game." and I spat through clenched teeth, "He's debating on whether or not he is actually taking Bella home, seems he had other plans for her this evening" I snarled.

"Edward, you have to focus, you don't have time to worry about that now," Alice huffed " We've got to get to them before Victoria" her bell-like voice went up a notch, she was as worried as I was and with good reason.

"I know, I know" I cried. Alice premonition had disturbed me to the core. I had her to replay her vision in my head. She saw Victoria approach a mangled wreck, kill Mike Newton (ok that wouldn't be so bad...I'm a monster I know) and drag Bella from the car into the dark soul of the forest. The things she did to her made a torture chamber look like a child's play area. I couldn't finish the horrific images Alice sat before my eyes but they're was one image that burned my vision more than others, Victoria having destroyed my love, took great effort to leave me a note, written in Bella's blood it read "Parting Is Such Sweet Sorrow-ROMEO."

We had to stop her. I would not let this evil touch Bella when she had finally found happiness. I had left so that she could be protected from all of this and as I promised I would make her safe again. I had almost caught up with the suburban when smoke came spiraling from under the hood. The radiator had over heated.

"NO, NO, NO" I screamed at the car, pulling the steering wheel from the column.

"Edward" Alice panicked voice broke into my thoughts, I looked up to see flaming red hair and the large bulky vehicle flip through the air over and over again. I hesitated watching the scene with absolute terror on my face, but than I saw the vixen pounce her way toward the now crushed Suburban.

I snarled ready to attack, she was obviously both surprised and amused to see me here. Yes, she was enjoying this. She had dreamed of it, me trying to save Bella to no avail...but she was wrong. I wouldn't let her get anywhere near my life.

She smirked as I ran closer to the crumpled vehicle. Alice also ran but she had another job, she was to keep any other humans away from the area. Her job shouldn't be too hard, Forks wasn't a busy town after nightfall, and I could imagine what would be going through someone's mind if they saw what was happening here.

The tension between us was thick. Victoria and I were both crouched in position circling one another, each waiting on the other to make the first move. She never said a word, nor did I. This game we were playing felt like it lasted longer than only moments. Suddenly from out of the woods came a sound that sent chills down my back, not from fear but from recognition. I listen closer, a howl.

Victoria snarled but not to me, she gave a parting glance and finally spoke..."This isn't over, you will pay" she hissed disappearing into the trees. Soon after three very large wolves came bounding past. One stared at me and to my amazement I heard his thoughts.

"Damn treaty" he mumbled before continuing his chase.

"Great" I thought "they've returned to Forks, too." I shook my head; I had more important things in which needed my care.

I returned to the mashed metal, and broke out more pieces of the window, pulling Bella carefully to my lap. She was so beautiful, her eyes closed although not peacefully and her heart thumping wildly. It drove me crazy. How had I ever let her go?

"Bella, my Bella" I cried.

**A/N-so there you go; we are back to the present. What did you think? Please R&R!!! **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N-I do not own Twilight or anything in this except the plot. Thank you all for your reviews. This chapter is a little longer than the rest and quite frankly I'm not sure what happened but apparently my characters decided that I wasn't going to end this story when I planned, they aren't quite finished playing there parts yet so...lets just follow them where they lead. I enjoy reading your reviews and I hope you guys really enjoy this chapter because it's the one I've waited to write, the one scene that made the rest of the story fall into place. The idea that lead to it all. So here you go, I hope you aren't disappointed...and I would really love your opinions on this chapter SO PLEASE REVIEW...and as always I hope you enjoy.**

The short annoying beeps were making my head throb but that wasn't what awakened me. It was another sound more appealing to my ears that willed me to open my tired eyes. It amazed me at how heavy they felt, almost as if they were made of lead.

The soothing sound was getting clearer. I needed to focus. My week eyes fluttered open to a room dimly lit with fluorescent bulbs; its stark whiteness was blinding. I knew immediately of course; I was in a hospital although I had little clue of how I'd gotten here.

Almost as if calling to me I found the beautiful music coming from my left. I turned my head to find Edward sitting beside my bed, his face buried in my lap, humming my lullaby.

"Edward" I whispered not truly believing it was really him.

He gently raised his gorgeous bronzed hair, tussled from uneasy rest, his eyes not the beautiful honey color I loved but a fearsome black color. He was dressed like a movie star...brown sweater, tan khaki pants. He heaved a sigh of relief.

"You have to stop doing this to me, Isabella." dazzling me with just the slightest mention of my name. "I really don't know how many more hospital visits I can take" he teased giving me a crooked grin.

The heart monitor attached to my bed, gave a sudden flat line before restarting.

"Uh-Oh, he's killed her after all, barked a familiar husky voice interrupting my private moment...it could only be one person...Emmett"

I looked around shocked to find the most of Cullen family was here. Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie all sat at the tiny table in the corner, unopened pop cans and potato chip bags littered the table as Jasper shuffled a deck of cards.

"You're all here" I asked confused.

Edward nodded. "Carlisle and Esme are here as well. Carlisle is making arrangements for his return to the hospital and Esme stepped out to try and contact Renee again. Charlie who by the way is EXTREMELY unhappy will be here in a few hours. He gave Esme her number but do you know how difficult it is to track down. In Italy..."

"Italy...I asked in awe" he just smiled and nodded his head. I tracked Victoria there for but when I saw your mother I had to make sure she stayed away from the Volturi"

"The Volturi?" I asked knowing that he had mentioned them in the past.

"I'll explain later" he promised.

I had so many questions I wanted to ask him but I was afraid, I decided I would stick to the basics and work my way up.

"Why am I here?" I asked puzzled.

"It seems you have a death wish" Edward said sternly. "Getting into a car after you've both been drinking, Bella really, I thought you had more sense. It's a wonder you both weren't killed."

He got up from his seat and paced around the railed bed, running his fingers threw the tuffs of his hair. He was clearly agitated as he continued. "After all I've done to keep you alive and your going to throw it all away" he seemed almost shattered. "If Alice and I wouldn't have been there I shutter to think what might have happened, Victoria was so close..."

"Victoria was there" I asked in shock.

"Bella" Edward exhaled deeply "Do you honestly not remember last night at ALL?" he asked placing himself beside me again on the cold bed.

"Not Really" I admitted. I closed my eyes again trying to recall the events from the previous evening. The party, Mike trying to attack me and Victoria hair flowing, a fleeting glimpse of Edward, me getting sick...

"Oh god, Edward" I cried humiliated tears welling up in my eyes, "did I vomit on you last night?"

He lost the stern expression he wore; one of laughter took its place. "Just a LIL bit" he joked squeezing his thumb and forefinger together mocking me.

I was completely mortified. I pulled the dull gray blanket covering me over my face and started to cry.

Edward was at my side immediately.

I was only teasing, love, he rubbed the mound in the blanket that was my head, please stop crying, I don't know why you're so upset, its a normal human reaction"

It just made me cry harder. Yes, I was a human a stupid, slow, vomiting human and that's all I would ever be to him.

"Bella you're over-reacting" Edward started again. "I don't understand why you're behaving this way" he laughed.

"Of course you don't" I threw back the blanket "you're not human" I spat, almost instantly regretting the words.

His eyes narrowed..."Well perhaps" he hissed in returned " Mike Newton would be better suited for the job"

I was so angry with him, more so than I had ever been, I was so angry that my hand as if it belonged to someone else, raised and attempted to slap him across his hard chiseled face but instead he grabbed it mid-air pulling me as close to him as he could, his sweet swirling breath making me dizzy.

"Why are you here, Edward" I choked out. His lips were inches away from mine. I could tell even he was having difficulty holding himself back from the electrical sparks flying between.

"I'm here to win you back, Bella" he softly whispered.

I couldn't say anything, nothing at all; my mind was running through so many questions at once. The silence between us had become uncomfortable. He pulled back slightly, I could tell Edward was exasperated that he couldn't read my thoughts; he frowned as he finally spoke...

"However, if you would prefer me to leave again, if you'd be happier..."

"No" I pleaded a little louder than I had intended.

His smile returned instantly..." I wasn't sure if you would still want me" he bent his head beside mine.

"Forever" I choked letting the tears slid onto my face..." but you were the one who..."

"Lied through my teeth" he interrupted running his finger over my lips.

"Your distractions?" I asked looking into his dark orbs

"I'll tell you what was distracting" he said raising his eyebrows into an arch, unhooking the heart monitor before continuing. He moved ever closer to my body, nuzzling my ear.

"That scandalous dress you were wearing last night, you almost drove me mad. Charlie would have shot me if he knew the utterly immoral thoughts of my mind"

"Really, you liked it?" I blushed

He gave me a devilish smile. "Indeed I did, Ms. Swan, your going to corrupt me yet" he whispered low enough that only I could hear. "I thoroughly hope that you might wear it for me again?" he asked kissing down my jaw line, making me whimper " perhaps next time in a more private setting." he breathed stopping my heart.

I know I should have been embarrassed; after all I was sure his family could hear my shallow, panicked breaths and increased heart rate but thankful they was pretending not to notice us. I didn't care anyway, Edward wanted me. He continued to run his lips down my jaw line. He went slowly toward my neck moving the small dark strands of hair which blocked his access behind my ear. I awaited the pleasure of his cool lips caressing my neck but instead he snarled. Immediately looked at down studying the pattern of the blanket, I refused to meet his murderous gaze.

He had found the bruises.

**A/N-hope you enjoyed please, don't forget to R&R....Thanks!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N- I do not own Twilight or anything else in this story except for the plot. I just wanted to thank the few of you that reviewed the last chapter. I thought I'd have a bigger response but I guess sometimes that's not how it works. Anyway, here is the latest, my first split POV chapter. I hope it's to your liking. If you have any suggestions to make the plot/story itself better feel free to let me know. Thanks. R&R and Merry Christmas!**

**EPOV**

Rage, Anger, Fury those words didn't even describe what I felt at this moment. I had mapped out every scenario of how I would not just kill but torture the person who had done this to her. They would suffer.

I was enjoying the touch of Bella's warm, soft, decadent lips; it had been so long since I'd felt them against mine. I wanted to see if her delicate heartbeat was as musical as I remembered. I unhooked the heart monitor so that we wouldn't be disturbed by the unwanted physicians that roamed the halls of the hospital.

I had made sure Bella had gotten a private room, so that we could be together without any outside interference.

I started down her ivory jaw line, hearing the beat increase in its pitch with every movement of my lips. It was the most beautiful sound in the world to my overly sensitive ears. I gently swept away the lovely locks which were covering the temptation of her neck...oh how I coveted Bella's neck. It was so difficult to resist the calling of my psyche. The battle between her body and her blood but I would never harm Bella...that's when I saw them; Small blue and purple dots decorating each side of her perfect neck. Someone had hurt her, and that someone would pay. I couldn't help but become angry at the unknown assailant. I wanted to harm them, but I didn't know who had done this. Mike, Jacob, an unknown party??? It was times like this I hated not being able to read her private thoughts. It made me angrier, not at Bella, but at myself.

I tried to keep my expression emotionless but I knew it wasn't working she was not looking at me but her hands.

"Where did the bruises come from Bella" I asked anger seeping from my collected voice.

My entire family was now aware that something was amiss and stopped to listen to our conversation. Too many voices were throwing silent questions at me at once. I held up my hand to them letting them know that I was tuning them out.

"I just had a car accident, Edward" she spoke so low that only my family and I could hear, her eyes still not meeting mine.

"Your a horrible liar, and you know it" shaking my head. "Why will you not tell me? I'm not going to let someone get away with hurting you. I hissed but she still refused to answer my question. The anger burned me from the inside out. I wanted to shake the truth from her. Why was she protecting this person?

"Think, Edward" Alice said sharply in my mind, "If you go and kill this person where does it leave us, She isn't protecting him, she's protecting us!

"Why did you not see this" I snapped already knowing the answer.

"You know I can't see a split decision, it's not like he planned to hurt her, do you really think he'd purposely do that to her back? If I hadn't seen his watch I would have never known that .... but she suddenly became quiet realizing she had went to far.

I swung back around to Bella, her slow human reflexes, still waving frantically toward Alice trying to get her to stop but why....than I realized her mistake. Alice never mentioned her neck, but her back.

"What the hell did he do to your back? " I yelled at Bella, not meaning to take my rage out on her.

"It's nothing" she said through gritted teeth, giving Alice the look of death.

Her response left me enraged. This was not a game I was going to play. I was done with her denial.

"Stop lying to me, Bella" I snarled back "Let me see your back"

**BPOV**

I hesitated a moment. I really didn't want Edward to know how bad it had gotten that night. He was already furious and if he saw my back he would go over the edge but I also knew that I had been warned. He would not ask again to see my back, he would see it whether I wanted him to or not. I gave up; there was no use in pretending anymore. I couldn't hide it from him any longer. I turned around, his entire family watching as I pulling the gown away from my back, letting my shoulders show only enough to give them the general idea.

My eyes teared while I took in the responses of my family. The disqust on Edwards face as he turned away a sick look upon his face, the choked cursing from Jasper, Emmett, the soda can he used as a prop pulverized in his large hands and Rosalie placing her hand over her mouth, Even Alice, who had already seen my secret had escaped the room claiming to go find Carlisle and Esme. I knew it was a mistake to show them, I never meant for them to be hurt.

Edward came to my side, sitting on his knees. Hurt and anger prominently displayed on his face.

"Bella" he breathed" I am so, so sorry, I would have never left if I'd thought I wasn't protecting you...I never dreamed that you would find a monster in your own world" his voice cracked, but continued. "Why did he do this to you? Why did you let him?" he asked more to himself than to me.

It made me angry, I know he didn't mean for me to take his words literally but I did, I felt if he blamed me for all of this and I couldn't help as the hurt and anger spilled from my mouth.

"Is it my fault you left?" I yelled at him, "My fault I almost killed myself just to hear your voice? My fault that every time I thought of you he could tell, My fault that I fell asleep on his couch in the middle of the worst movie I'd ever seen and talked about how much I loved you in my sleep??? My fault that he has a horrible temper, that he's jealous of you? My fault Edward??? I cried as he pulled me closer to him.

"No, Bella" he softly whispered " I never meant for you to think ANY of this is your fault, I was just wondering why you put up with it for so long, why you never told anyone so they could help you?"

"Who would have believed me Edward?" I searched for understanding in his topaz eyes.

"I would have" interrupted a hurt, husky voice.

A very solemn Jacob Black, stood holding a bouquet of wildflowers in my doorway.

**A/N-..ok so honestly this wasn't suppose to be how this chapter ended but it just popped out of no-where, don't you love it when that happens! Anyway, Please don't get discouraged, Edward and Mike will be resolved....just be patient! and we haven't seen the last of Mike and Bella either =LOL! Let me know what you think. No updates till after Christmas, maybe New Years, sorry guys. Leave me Love!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N I do not own Twilight or anything else in this story other than the plot. This chapter's a little boring but enjoy. I also didn't get a chance to review it well so please disregard any mistakes I did the best I could. I'll try to update soon. Leave me reviews and any ideas...love 'em Thanks!**

I could feel the tension in the room start to build, I needed to do something.

"Jake, I'm so glad to see you" I said, as Edward returned to a standing position beside me.

"Yeah, sure" Jake said with a little more sarcasm than necessary. He came in my sterile white room awkwardly and handed the flowers to me. "These are for you."

"Thank you, they're beautiful" I blushed burying my face in the petals so that Edward wouldn't see. When I

felt it fade, I decided to disarm the uncomfortable situation. You shouldn't have gone to the trouble, how are things going with the pack? Any luck with Victoria?" I asked trying to get him to relax.

"Cut the crap, Bella" Jake growled in his amazingly rough voice. "How long has that no good boyfriend of yours been knocking you around?"

I sighed. Edward's entire body flinched, his hands gripped into a tight fist. Whether it was because he thought Jake was implying it was him that had given me the bruises or because he finally confirmed who was hurting me I wasn't sure. It was just like Jake...to try and drag me back into a subject that I was trying to get everyone else to forget about all together, so much for that idea.

. No one said anything, but I notice that most of Edwards's siblings had left the room. Emmett and Rosalie were the last two left and they were slowly disappearing. I tried one more time for a diversion.

"Where are you going?" I asked still puzzled as to why they would leave now.

"Well, we really need to get a snack-Bella" Emmett said grinning wildly from ear to ear.

"And your friend reeks..." added Rosalie with her ever tactful charm.

It was Jake's turn to tense up..."Feelings mutual, you psycho Barbie" he growled not even turning to look at her. She was about to pounce on her but Emmett grabbed her and shoved her out the door before she could do anything. Jacob was oblivious to the whole ordeal; he never took his eyes off me.

"Stop changing the subject, Bella, I'm waiting" was his only reply.

"Awhile" I said truthfully, watching Jacob pace around the room. It was funny how the two most important people in the world to me could be so different. Jacob was my sun, he took everything with a grain of salt while Edward, took everything so personally as if the world depended on his actions. They were as different as night and day yet I revolved around both of them. I was not complete unless I had both. If one was missing I was lost, I had to have both in order to survive...selfish as it was.

Jake suddenly stopped pacing "Boy, Bells, you sure can pick them" he teased." A bloodsucker, a werewolf and a prizefighter, only you Bella, only you he laughed shaking his head.

I couldn't help myself from smiling, and I thought for just a moment, I saw Edward grin.

"So...the real question is what are we going to do with this Newton guy" his teasing now gone, looking not at me but at Edward.

"Well I thought I'd..."Edward started

"You aren't' going to do anything I interrupted before he could finish. I was starring both of them down. "You will both do noting to Mike do you understand me? Promise me! I said firmly.

"Absolutely not, that's a promise I won't make, Bella" Edward growled. "I am not going to let him get away with doing this to you."

"I agree with the vamp" Jake belted "you're crazy if you think we're just going to sit back after what he did."

Ugh, I though, I think I liked it better when they disliked each other!

"Listen to me for once, both of you" I demanded. "You both have more important things to worry about. For one, Victoria is still out there right?"

They both looked at each other confirming my suspicions; she wasn't through trying to seek her revenge. I'm sure I would see her again soon.

"You take care of Victoria and let me take care of Mike"

They were both ready to object but I stopped them.

"I can take care of him, he's just a boy, and girls do it all the time. If I need any assistance I swear I'll let you help promise me you won't touch a hair on his head." I pleaded.

Edward and Jacob looked angry at me but I could tell their argument was fading. I put on my biggest doe-eyed innocent face and pouted. "Please" I whispered at them both..." If you love me?"

Both of their resolves crumbled.

"Swear" Jacob said bitterly

"You know I'll do anything you ask, love, but you know I don't have to like it" Edward said as he pinched

his nose with his fingers as he often did when he frustrated.

"Well I know something else you won't like" added Jake. "I have an ulterior motive for coming to see Bella, I need to talk to you about the treaty" he huffed as if waiting for some type of argument from Edward.

"Yes, I know, but lets take that discussion outside" he said quietly.

"NO" I begged. "Both of you stay. Please" I tried again with the doe eyes.

Edward just smiled. "As dazzling as you are, and as much as I hate to, I can't stay" he laughed rubbing his thumb across my cheek leaving a scorching trail behind. " Charlie has just arrived and although he may prefer me to Mike Newton that still does not mean he likes me; he blames me for all of this...and besides..." he chuckled grimly..." I want you to get the scolding you deserve for getting into a vehicle intoxicated, that was extremely stupid, Bella..." he frowned.

"Not to mention dangerous" Jacob smirked.

"So is hanging out with werewolves and vampires" I hissed at them.

They both grinned.

"Yes but Charlie doesn't know that we exist, we avoid trouble as well, your a magnet for it" Jake laughed hysterically as they passed through the doorway.

"But ,ahhhh...." I said frustrated and threw a pillow at them both on their way out. They had barely made it around the corner when I heard a very angry Charlie yelling...

ISABELLA MARIE SWAN-YOU ARE IN A BUTT-LOAD OF TROUBLE YOUNG LADY"


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N-I do not own Twilight or anything else in this story. Hang on because it all hits starts hitting the fan , so if you want me to hurry and update I want to see those reviews-LOL! I also want to you guys to tell me if they're is anything I need to address to make the storyline fit into Eclipse Again, thank all of you for taking the time to reading & reviewing my stories...w/o your encouragement I would have stopped writing a very long time ago...**

It had been a little over a week now since I'd been released into Charlie's custody. I was, well, grounded forever according to Charlie. He was somewhat more lenient on the grounding details, more specifically about Edward visiting after I threatened to move out, (how he could consider any of this his fault I'm not sure but somehow he did) but I took my punishment with a grain of salt; after all I did deserve it. It was better than the punishment forced upon Mike Newton who was released two days after me. He had lost his license for a few months along with the other punishments his parents imposed; being grounded with almost the rest of the party-goers was the least of my worries.

I had feared that Charlie would find out about Mike's abusive actions, but thankfully Carlisle had hid everything pretty well with medical explanations and Charlie pretended to believe them. The Cullen's had been wonderful to me about the entire situation, and Esme was a great support system, she knew first hand what I had went through and was available anytime I needed to talk.

Since Alice and Edward had returned to school, (they had hated L.A. living, or so that was their excuse for coming back) things had remained pretty much as usual except now I was with Edward more and even with Charlie's strict visiting schedule, he was like my shadow. I never went anywhere without him. It seemed his main goal in life was to keep me as far away from Mike as possible. This was fine by me I avoided him like the plague, we had not spoken since the night of the party but somehow it still felt that he was somehow stalking me; every time I turned around there he was staring at me. He was always around the corner from me with his buddies, or sitting just across from me in gym. It might have just been my imagination because he never actually came up to me, but than again it may have been because I was never alone. That is until today.

The morning had started off horribly anyway, actually it had started almost after midnight when, unaware to Charlie, Edward slipped into my room and we discussed the Volturi. He explained who they were and what they did and what they were after...me. We had again argued over my decision to transform into a vampire. I tried to explain to him that it was no longer about just him and finally decided to take matters into my own hands. I snuck out with Edward to the Cullen's where against his will I was voted in as part of the family. My tentative date to become one of them was set shortly after graduation, leaving Edward extremely unhappy. He returned with me home but I had awoken alone, panic had almost taken over when I noticed the note and flower waiting for me on the nightstand.

_Bella-_

_Sorry to leave unexpectedly, something has come up. I will see you this evening. _

_Be Safe-Edward_

I was so disappointed, _this evening, that meant he wouldn't be at school. I grudgingly got ready for my afternoon of misery. Most of my classes went slowly; they usually did without Edward. I was hoping to at least to have lunch with Alice but after examining the cafeteria I knew she wasn't there either. I really didn't feel the need to have lunch with Angela and Ben so I thought it would be nice for a change to eat outside. Today wasn't actually sunny but it wasn't cold either. I grabbed an apple and some water and headed to the courtyard. _

The courtyard was the large grassy area behind the school that no one really used much. Most everyone stayed inside for lunch or by the picnic tables, but the spot I wanted was behind a fence-like grove of trees. For the most part "the grove" as they called it, was for smokers, drug transactions, and serious couples only. The trees were lined up one beside the other in bunches creating little groves between the baseball field and the gym. It was completely out of site from the school and rarely patrolled by teachers who got tired of busting the same people over and over for the same offenses. Today it was practically vacant, only one couple was in attendance and when I arrived they left. I took off my blue Aeropostale sweatshirt Alice had gotten me and laid it on the ground by a large spruce tree, glad to have a silver short sleeve shirt underneath; it seemed to be warming up. I pulled Wuthering Heights from my backpack and began the next chapter of Heathcliff's torment, occasionally taking a bite from my apple.

I was so engrossed by the book, that I didn't hear the second bell ring until it was on its last screech. I craned my neck around the large tree to see the last person in the courtyard sprinting inside. I was going to be late for gym which I normally would not care about except that if I missed without an excuse, coach or as I liked to call him Satan, would make me run laps the entire next class. I stuffed my sweatshirt into my bag and was about to grab my dilapidated book when I noticed it was missing. I looked up to find Mike flipping its fragile pages.

"How do you read this stuff?" he asked more to himself than to me.

I have taste I thought -but I didn't say that to him. After all we had been through I still would like to be civil to Mike. We had been friends once and since I had to continue to work with him at the store it would only make sense to try and at least be sociable.

"Um, I just like it" I said trying to hurry the conversation. I was already late for class but maybe if I made it soon, coach wouldn't be so hard on me.

"So, you and Cullen back together, huh?" he said a little too suspicious for my liking.

"Yes, Mike, you know I am" I said trying to grab my aged book back before he destroyed it with his carelessness.

He threw his hand in the air making the book out of my reach. It wasn't the first time I cursed my short genetics.

"What do you see in him; I mean really what does he have that I don't" his chuckle made my skin crawl.

If I had been a bystander the situation would have looked ridiculous. I looked like a kindergarten child trying to get her lunch back from the bully. The more I tried to grab the book the more he pulled it from my grasp. I was tired of his games. I had promised Edward and Jacob that I would take charge of the situation.

"Well let's see...maybe it's the manners, the looks, or it could be the Volvo...take your pick." I spat my hands on my hips.

It felt wonderful. I felt empowered, I felt brave, I felt spunky and I felt Mike's hand slam across my cheek.

"Don't get smart with me Bella" he bellowed backing me into the tree, my book now discarded to the ground like a piece of garbage. I looked around for someone anyone but everyone was in class. I could feel the bark sticking me in the back as Mike continued his rant.

"You seem to forget we never broke up...technically your cheating on me with Edward, you know" he scolded " and I do not like to be cheated on Bella, but just this once I'm willing to forgive you" He grabbed my hand and forced the topaz ring back onto my finger.

"Back off, Mike" I said pushing him away from me. "I am not cheating on you; you know it's always been me and Edward"

He came toward me again anger burning in his eyes. It reminded me of the night I fell asleep watching the movie...I wasn't about to take another beating. The days of him hurting me were over. I took both of my hands and clawed them across his face, my nails digging into his skin leaving long red strikes behind them.

"Ahhh, you *ITCH" he screamed throwing me to the ground like he had discarded my book. My air disappeared from my body as Mike's foot went into my stomach. I doubled over, tears pouring from my eyes.

"Now Bella," Mike whispered in my ear as he sat me up "play nice" he smiled rubbing my hair "Can't you see how much I've missed you?"

I closed my eyes because I couldn't bear to look at him as he placed his appalling mouth onto mine.

It seemed like an eternity that Mike's lips were mixed together with mine but I knew it had only been a few moments, as thankful as I was the ordeal was over, I knew that Mike had stopped for a reason and wondered if we had been busted by a teacher.

I opened my eyes to see Mike in the air above me, his lips turning a purplish blue color and Edward's hands wrapped around his throat.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N-I do not own Twilight or anything else in this story. This is a very long chapter so hang in there. The first part is EPOV, and than JPOV of what happened leading up to his confrontation w/ Mike. and than BPOV of what happened next. Please excuse any mistakes as it is really late and I'm tired-LOL! Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

I was lying in bed with Bella watching her chest slowly rise up and down as the simple thud of her heart lulled me. It was the only time I seemed relaxed. If she only realized how much she had changed my life, how much I needed her, how much I loved her. It was because I loved her that I had so many expectations, so much planned. I wanted to see her happy, see her graduate college, advance in a career and than if she still wanted me, hadn't outgrown me, than I would have proposed. I knew I could never offer her a normal life, no children or stable home, but perhaps she would be content with eternity. She had no idea what she was giving up and yet she was willing to throw it all away...for me and I couldn't even be supportive of the decision. If only there was a compromise, some way for us both to get what we wanted...than again perhaps there was...but I would need help...I would need Alice. Her opinion on this matter would be vital.

I hated leaving Bella alone. She was still having nightmares sometimes cause my senseless departure, sometimes by the hideous flashbacks of Newton's torture. I hated him now more than ever.

I was certain I'd be gone for hours but I wasn't sure exactly how long it would take , with Alice you never knew, she tended to get distracted easily where we were going. I reluctantly removed myself from Bella's grip, she stirred slightly, muttering something about cliffs that I couldn't understand, she made a face, scrunching up her nose...she was so child-like while she slept, she often referred to me as angelic but she herself was the true angel and it was making it that much harder for me to leave.

I grabbed a pen and some paper from Bella's unorganized desk and jotted down a few words, the less she knew of my plans the better, and I was afraid to leave without giving her the assurance I would return; I wanted to cause no unnecessary stress upon her. I softly kissed her forehead..."Forever" I whispered gently in her ear. I had just left when I saw a small pink violet starting to surface from the ground. It was a simple gesture, and one I thought Bella would enjoy. She never allowed me to spend money on "real" flowers for her, she never allowed me to spend money on her at all, and it was ridiculous. I snuck back into her house, careful not to wake Charlie and laid the flower beside her note, again tearing myself away to implement my newest strategy.

The sun was almost up when I arrived home, I called for Alice and Jasper knowing they weren't asleep but hoping that they hadn't yet made plans for the day. They came downstairs shortly. Alice was wearing a silky pale yellow pajama set while Jasper stood in a white cotton t-shirt and green flannel pants. I'm sure his choice was to Alice's disliking but they adored one another even in all their faults.

"What is it Edward? I'm not quite awake yet, all I'm getting are flashes; why do you want to give me a headache so early in the morning?" she whined.

"Well, I need help from both of you actually" I started..."Alice, I was hoping you would help me search for something in the attic?"

She squealed, I knew that wouldn't be a problem, Alice loved the attic. It held all of the family's "pre-vampire" belongings along with some of the things we had acquired in this life which we no longer used. I had to admit it was a treasure trove of memories. We tried not to visit it often though; some memories are better left in the past.

"I'll go change", she said ecstatically, her pixie-like figure already upstairs.

Jasper just laughed, he was the only person I knew who never really got tired of her exuberance.

"Jasper" I sighed knowing that this would be the harder challenge, "I need a huge favor from you"

"Sure, Edward, you know I'm always here to help" he murmured. I knew he was still feeling guilty about attacking Bella. I had forgiven him, but I don't think he ever forgave himself.

"I know Jazz, but I want you to think about it first, you may not want to when I tell you what it is..."

"What do you want me to do" he laughed uncomfortably.

"I need you to spy on Bella for me, but I understand if you don't want to do it, that's kind of invasion of privacy" I smiled.

"Ugh, Edward, I'm confused." Jasper laughed again, "Why do you want me to spy on her, what's she done?"

"Well not really spy on her, more like keep an eye out on her today. I can't be with her and it worries me. I don't like leaving her unprotected and I don't trust Mike, he' just waiting for an opportunity for me to put my guard down." I frowned

Jasper looked uncomfortable, I knew he wanted to help but this put him in a serious moral predicament.

"Edward, I can't go to school, I mean I've graduated already and besides I'm liable to cause more problems being there...its so ....tempting." he said frustrated.

"Ahhh...but I've got it all figured out." I smiled " You don't need to go anywhere near the students. Just park across the street from the school and keep a check on her emotions, if anything out of the ordinary comes up call me...its that simple."

I could tell he was debating with himself; on the one hand he could do this, on the other what if something happened.

"Come on Jazz, your great at surveillance, this is right up your alley" I egged on, hoping he'd take the bait.

"Ya, ok" he said relaxing a little, "I'll do it" he grinned.

"Do what?" Emmett asked as he bounded down the stairs, if I hadn't known better I would have thought it was an elephant.

"My good buddy Jasper here is going to keep an eye on Bella for me today, well from a distance anyway" I smiled putting my arm around his shoulders giving him a man hug.

"Cool, STAKEOUT, I'm so IN" he shouted than yelled upstairs to Rosalie- "ROSE,BABE, I'M GOIN OUT WITH JAZZ FOR AWHILE"

I thought I heard her say "Thank God" but I wasn't sure. Alice had returned, it was time to start searching...

* * *

The attic wasn't actually in the house. It was a large building a few yards away, set in the hillside. It was virtually undetectable to the human eye; Esme had designed it well. It was more of a large vault than anything else. Everyone had a section for personal items, which were mostly filled with trunks, furniture, and other odd and end knick-knacks collected over the years. There was only one rule, which everyone respected, you only rummaged through your own belongings, but of course most of us knew some of what each others held. Carlisle had some of his fathers things and antique medical equipment, Esme had her small son's blanket, Rosalie an antique vanity set her father had given her, Jasper his civil war uniform and Alice's original wedding dress. Emmett...well, I'm afraid to imagine what Emmett's held. Every few years or so we cleaned out our rooms and disposed of items we no longer wanted or needed or placed them here. When we had to move on we knew our things would be protected and it helped to know it is all in one place if we ever needed to find anything, which in this case I did. I started moving the massive amount of trunks out of my way until I came across the four I wanted in the back. One a dark green the others black all with gold hinges and latches. I told Alice what I was searching for and her eyes glowed. We each chose one and began searching the deep, bottomless lockers.

After about an hour I heard Alice gasp.

"Did you find it" I asked hopeful.

"Well, no "she smiled "but oh Edward, "she held up one of my mothers' party dresses to her shoulders letting the lacy material fall to the floor. She swung the bottom hem letting the small tail flow. It was obviously to long for her short physique but her eyes were sparkling.

"It's just so lovely" she giggled running her hands over the delicate stitches. "They don't make dresses like these anymore" grinning again as she gently touching the gold buttons.

"Yes, it is lovely" I chuckled back, glad that someone as fashion conscientious as Alice could appreciate a dress that was so old-fashioned. "but we really need to focus Alice, I told Bella I'd be back this evening and we still haven't found the right trunk."

"Your right" her face dropping slightly. She gently replaced the ornate dress carefully in its box and continued rifling through the other contents of the chest.

We continued searching the trunks for the next few hours removing scrapbooks, clothing, and old photos until the last trunk I found what I was looking for; under a pair of my fathers shoes, wrapped in a small blanket was my mothers hand-carved jewelry case containing some of her finer jewelry pieces such as her pearl earrings, diamond heart pendant and something I never thought I would have use for...the oval and diamond ring my father had given her when he asked for her hand. It was my mother's, possibly my grandmother's and if Bella chose to accept it, it would be hers.

"I found it Alice" I grinned as she hurried over to see. I wanted her opinion on the ring. Other than Bella herself, Alice was the only one I would trust in this decision.

"Let me see, Let me see" she begged.

I open the lid and she gasped

"Will she like it?" I asked nervously

"Edward, it's gorgeous" she said honestly," but, hesitated for a moment, but I think you should hold off on the ring part for a little while."

"Why" I asked disappointed, "does she not like the ring, will she reject me?"

"No, I didn't say that at all" Alice huffed. "What I said was to hold off on giving her the ring, you can propose but give her time, she's unsure, not of you but of marriage in general, and she's just gotten out of a bad relationship, I think you should ask her, but give her time to think about it, don't pressure her, that's all and when she's ready I think she'll love the ring, she'd be crazy if...

AWAY, AWAY, AWAY DOWN SOUTH IN DIXIE... interrupted her...

She picked up her phone, her face became somber...."It's Jasper"

* * *

JPOV

Sitting in a car with Emmett for any amount of time was excruciating. It was bad enough he was wearing a suit and black sunglasses like the blues brothers but he kept telling stupid jokes. It was no wonder Rose was glad to get rid of him for awhile. He had even made me stop to get coffee and donuts. He'd seen way to many cop shows.

I tried to calm him down but it effected how I interrupted Bella's emotions. It was harder to keep track of her since I wasn't in the same room with her but she seemed ok, no major mood changes. Lunch had just started and she was extremely relaxed. Edward obviously was over-reacting again but I would sit her all night if it meant earning back some of the trust I'd lost. I knew Edward and Bella didn't blame me for what happened but I wanted to show them that I could be depended on.

"Hey Jazz, did you hear the one about the blonde..." Emmett started again

I couldn't handle it anymore...

"ENOUGH ALREADY" I grumbled

"I don't have anybody to tell them too" Emmett complained "Rose gets mad"

"Well sorry Emmett, I can't take any more blonde jokes..." I griped

"OK" Emmett said, but after a moment "Hey Jazz, KNOCK, KNOCK"

"Cut it out Emmett..." I groaned

"Chill out Jasper, just trying to have a little fun" he complained.

"Where on earth do you get all those hideous jokes anyway" I inquired.

He grinned big "1-800-FUN-NIES...its $1.99 per joke" he seemed proud

I just rolled my eyes, only Emmett would pay money for such bad entertainment.

"Well do you wanna hear the one about the crab and the pelican sitting at the bar..." he asked hopefully

I was about to elbow him in the head when I noticed Bella's mood change abruptly from calm to severe panic. I immediately picked up the phone and called Alice.

"Hi, Jasper is everything ok?" she asked.

I could hear her fighting to keep Edward away from her phone.

"No, Bella's panicking, something has sent her into overdrive" I said trying to keep calm for Edward's sake

"Well are you sure it's not gym or a test or something" she asked hopefully.

"Alice, It's lunch time, why would she be panicking at lunch, the bell just rang and I didn't see her go back inside the school, I'm telling you something is up. Emmett wants to know if Eddie wants him to check it out?"

"No, you guys stay where your at, we'll be right there. Love you." She quickly added.

"Love you too, and Alice, hurry!" I didn't have a good feeling about any of this, at all.

* * *

EPOV-

I grabbed the whole jewelry box and threw it in the car. Esme would be upset, but we'd have to clean the rest up later. Alice and I made it to the school in record time. I stopped only for a moment to talk to Jasper about what was going on when I heard his thoughts...

"Think she can do that to me, see how she likes this" and I heard Bella cry out in pain. I ran to the line of trees and found him placing his vile, disgusting lips on hers. I tried to control the anger raging inside me. I tried to calm myself ,knowing that I could easily kill him, pathetic as he was. I didn't want to leave town over someone like him, I tried to focus but I couldn't I pulled him off my Bella by his throat and watched as I slowly choked the life from him.

* * *

BPOV

He was choking him to death, he deserved to be choked but still yet, Edward was killing him. I didn't want him dead, well not really, and I definitely didn't want Edward risking his life and his family over this. He had promised....that was it... he had promised. Edward would never break a promise to me.

" NO EDWARD, PLEASE YOU PROMISED" I yelled hoping he could hear me over his rage. Mike's lips were an unhealthy shade of blue now.

"EDWARD" I screamed again, tears beginning to flow.

This time he looked at me, "You promised" I begged.

It took a few times as he looked between Mike and me before finally giving in; I knew he wouldn't break a promise to me.

"KEEP YOUR HANDS AND YOUR LIPS OFF HER" Edward yelled "OR THE NEXT TIME I WILL RIP YOUR THROAT OUT...DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME" he growled giving Mike's throat one last squeeze for good measure. He dropped him to the ground without even looking to see where he landed.

He hurried to my side "are you all right?" he asked concern etched all over his gorgeous face.

"Yes, I am now" I cried, burying my head in his chest. He rubbed my back but lost his composure again when he noticed the ring on my finger. He removed it promptly and threw it to the ground where Mike lay trying to regain his breath.

"And take this Cracker Jack reject and pawn it, she deserves better" Edward snapped. "Come on" he said, I'll take you home."

I was relieved all of this was over, all I wanted to do was get Edward away from Mike before he ended up causing more problems, but I didn't get the chance because right than, Mike Newton, a glutton for punishment, did something I never thought he was stupid enough to do...

He provoked Edward Cullen.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N-I do not own Twilight or anything else in the story. Please enjoy and if you can review.**

How Mike could be such a moron to provoke Edward after he almost killed him...wow...that was one for the books...it was beyond my realm of thinking but I guess it was his funeral...

"What's wrong, Cullen?" Mike asked rotating his neck as if the was trying to straighten it into place "are you jealous? I understand...I mean she did look like she was enjoying herself didn't it? You realize that we've had ALOT of little intimate moments like those together since you've been gone. As a matter of fact I bet she never told you about the night she spent at my house, did she? He smiled viciously at Edward. I could see that Mike was reliving the evening in his mind because Edward's face crumpled as if he had been punched. Mike was unintentionally tormenting him with every thought and I wanted to vomit.

It was one of the many memories of Mike I never had wanted to share with Edward. I didn't like to remember it myself. It was right after he had left me, when Mike was somewhat still a charming guy. I was willing to do whatever I could to get Edward off of my mind.

Mike had invited me over to his house to watch another horrible movie, but as always I ended up getting very tired. The nightmares of Edward leaving had taken its toll on me and whenever I sat down for any amount of time I tended to zonk out. Mike could tell I was tired and suggested I go lie down on his bed and rest for a little while. The Newton's weren't home, something had come up at the store that needed taken care of and they had left us alone. I was almost asleep when I felt Mike kiss me softly, passionately. It was not as Edward would have kissed me but it felt nice. I kissed him back. The next thing I knew we were both kissing each other fervently. He kissed my lobs, my neck, and my mouth. He was so willing to give me what Edward wouldn't. Mike wanted me and I wanted to forget about Edward. He placed his hands under my blouse while I undid his shirt, we were going so quickly not much was clear in my mind, we both were out of breath and out of control. I felt him pull me close and slowly he pulled my jeans to the ground leaving only my violet boy shorts. We were going to do this and I was finally going to get Edward out of my head. I would get even with Edward for leaving me and this was the ultimate revenge, loving someone the most passionate way I knew how with someone whom he hated. I'm afraid to say I would have gone through with it too, until he made the mistake of moaning my name. It wasn't Edwards's voice and if it wasn't Edwards's voice it wasn't his hands, his lips or his body either. I couldn't do it. I knew that no matter what happened, no matter how angry I was with him, I couldn't be with someone else... I was Edward's...mind, soul and body.

It was the first night that Mike got angry enough to actually hit me. I had never let him get that close again, which was just one of the reasons he tormented me and of course hated Edward.

I was ashamed of myself, of course, because I knew that even if we weren't together, I had betrayed Edward. I was hoping he never found out, but now he knew the truth and I hated myself for it. I felt the disappointment radiate from him as he searched for my eyes but I wouldn't meet them. I was too humiliated. I just couldn't face him.

I wish I had met his eyes than, however, because when I didn't, it gave Mike the encouragement he wanted to continue and he didn't let up his little rant; he only made it ten time worse...

"Yep, she's quite the tease isn't she?" he smirked "but you knew that didn't you Eddie?" he got a thrill seeing Edward jerk at the horrible nickname.

"I mean, after all, that's why you left her right? NO? Hmmm...wWell maybe it was because she's not as smart as you, as pretty as you wanted? She is pretty plain but hey who cares if she's plain as long as she puts out right?...he paused and smiled "I don't know why you left , man, but I'm glad you did, I enjoyed being the rebound guy, I reaped all the benefits you gave up, I think she enjoyed having a real man to excite her, don't you?...but now that your here I'll give the whore back, I'm done with her, but here's a tip for you in the future...she likes her neck nibbled...it heats her up fast, gets the 'ole juices flowing, if you know what I mean" he winked

"I SWEAR TO GOD THAT I'M GOING TO BREAK EVERY BONE IN YOUR BODY" Edward started screaming as he lunged toward Mike." YOU'RE GOING TO WISH I'D KILLED YOU WHEN I'M DONE YOU WORTHLESS EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN BEING"

If it hadn't been for Jasper and Emmett coming out of no where and dragging him away, I think Edward would have eaten him alive. I had never seen him lose control like this, even with James he handled himself better and I didn't like seeing him like this, he was absolutely terrifying.

"Lets go" Emmett said as he and Jasper literally pulled Edward away from Mike using all their strength , Jasper trying to calm Edward which didn't seem to be working...I couldn't imagine the rage he must be going through.

"We need to go NOW, guys" Alice said looking at them. "People are going to notice he's flipped if we don't"

Jasper nodded and he and Emmett dragged Edward from the courtyard to the vehicle. Edward never stopped fighting against the grip of his brothers, never stopped to look at me, his eyes had a deadly focus on one thing, killing Mike Newton, he was possessed. He was growling, letting snarls rip from his throat, it was so frightening that I couldn't help shuttering away.

"Come on, Bella" Alice said assuming that I was coming along.

"No" was all I could whisper. I couldn't go with them.

"Go on, Alice" I said, "They're waiting"

"But Bella..." she whimpered.

"No...Go Alice" I said with as much force as I could so she would get the point. She studied me a moment and than turned around to leave.

I was slowly breaking down. Mike just stood there smirking actually enjoying the fact that Edward had apparently lost his mind. I kept my distance but made my presence known.

"You will NEVER be man enough for anyone, your are nothing but a number 1 $$%$. If I wasn't clear to you before, here it is ...ITS OVER...I wish I could never see you again but since that's impossible let me make myself clear If you EVER,EVER come near me or Edward again with anything other than polite conversation I will run you over with my truck.

"You don't have the guts" he said trying to call my bluff.

"Try me" I laughed, as I felt the stress causing me to break-up "People do strange things when they snap" I didn't give him any more of my time I got into my truck and drove home.

As soon as I got there, I ran upstairs and shut the window and blinds, locking it for good measure. When Charlie returned, I told him I was sick and didn't want visitors including Edward. He seemed worried but said nothing.

I went back to bed after dinner, I had come to the only conclusion I could. I didn't belong with Edward. Mike was right. I didn't deserve such a person. He had left once and he would do it again. All I did was cause his family problems and now thanks to Mike's perverted mind; I had caused an even bigger gap between us. I knew he was angry and hated me and I couldn't bear to think of how much I hurt him. I made my decision, I was going to get my things in order and return to Florida without saying good-bye.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N-I don't own Twilight (big surprise there, huh?) ...anyway hope you enjoy this chapter, I'm winding down the story as I've got another one busting to come out...I've just got the prologue and have no idea where it will lead but who knows...the more reviews the faster I write...can't wait to hear what you think good, bad, or mixed...oh yeah, and PS I did research on the Bald Eagle stuff so its accurate :) Enjoy!**

**EPOV**

I came home irritated again and threw my books to the floor. The others trod in behind me but said nothing. Carlisle, home for once, sat on the couch, the television set on a public access channel which happened to be showing a dull documentary about the American Bald Eagle. He watched little television but when he did it was usually something educational like this, as Carlisle was always interested in gaining more knowledge on just about any subject available. I had even once caught him watching a documentary called "The truth about Vampires, revealed" Emmett had a field day with that one.

I turned my head in disgust at the thought of sitting through another boring film. School was bad enough but to come home and see that was more than I could bear, especially today. I made my way to the families rarely used dining table where Esme was drawing out another set of renovation plans for the sister's home in Alaska.

She must have sensed my frustration because she turned to me putting down her pencil.

"Edward what's wrong?" she asked in the motherly way that always made me feel as though she had all the answers.

"Bella still won't see me" I sighed. " I mean I don't really blame her after I went all psycho vampire while we were at the school, but its been three days and she won't even answer the phone. Charlie says she's sick but I know he's covering for her; she won't even come to school. I think I'm losing my mind." I groaned and wrapped my hands around my head.

The documentary narrator continued in his monotone voice, "Nearly half of the world's 70,000 bald eagles live in Alaska in part due to the amount of salmon". Carlisle sat enthralled and now he had company, Emmett and Jasper had joined him on the couch.

"Edward, I don't mean to pry" Esme continued softly over the announcer. "but has Bella ever discussed any of the things that happened to her while you were away?" she sounded worried.

"No, should she?" I asked "I mean I just thought perhaps she wouldn't want to talk to me about what happened. It's something she wanted to keep private."

Esme frowned. "Edward, honey, whether she wants to talk about this is unimportant; she needs to talk to someone. It isn't healthy to keep these things bottled up. You need to make her talk to you, show her you are there to help her cope."

"But she seems fine" I laughed awkwardly. "Well at least until she started ignoring me."

"Yes, well Edward dear, I told everyone I was fine after I lost my child and I ended up trying to kill myself. Let me ask you this, Is she sleeping well? Is she eating? How are her grades?"

I thought about what Esme said. Lately Bella's grades had been slipping terribly, she never seemed to sleep more than a few hours at a time, and what little I saw her eat was barely enough to sustain a bird."

"Your right" I said laying my head on the table " Why can I not see these things?" I asked.

"Love is blind, Edward but now that you see them it isn't to late. Do something about it before she does something foolish like I did" and with that she kissed my head and went back to her plans.

It was those words, "before she does something foolish" that kept repeating in my head that brought the flashback of Jacob Black and I at the hospital.

"_So what are we going to do about this Mike guy, just sit around and let him get away with this" he asked angrily._

_"No, but I made a promise to Bella and I won't break it, I'll try to find away around it though"_

_"You know I don't like you but I think you should know, that she was messed up after you left, I mean really messed up. It was little things, at first, like tearing the stereo from her truck and getting a motorcycle but when she hooked up with that Mike guy I thought she was getting better, and than one day I was patrolling the beach, looking for the red-head when I saw her throw herself off a cliff. I thought I was going to have a heart attack it scared me so bad. She went under and never came back up; if I hadn't been there she would have drowned. When I asked her about it, she just blew it off saying she was cliff-diving for fun. I believed her at the time because we did lots of crazy, stupid stuff in those days, but now that I look back, knowing what I know, I wonder if she wasn't trying to end it all."_

_I didn't know what to say I just stood there looking at Jacob, not realizing what he was telling me._

_"I wanted you to know, bloodsucker, because you need to be aware of how bad you left her. I tried to pick up the pieces but she wouldn't let me, so you're going to have to deal with the aftermath, but if you're not up to it I'll be more than happy to take your place. "I'm not giving up, you don't deserve her, and I'm going to do everything in my power to make her love me"_

_"Jacob" I said trying to keep my feelings well hidden "I appreciate you letting me know and I owe you for taking care of Bella while I was away. I know she's important to you as well, but I've been given a second chance and this time I won't make the same mistakes again._

But I had in every way...Bella's silent signs for help had been unnoticed by me as I tried to seek justice against Mike. I had to speak with her, had to let her know I would be there to help her even if she wasn't willing to admit she needed assistance.

"At one time" the narrator's voice blared again interrupting my thoughts. "Bald meant white, not hairless"

My head snapped up from the table.

"What did he just say?" I asked suddenly interested in the dull film, Carlisle looked at me as if I had gone mad."

"Well Edward, I'm glad you were paying attention, this is very interesting. The narrator just pointed out that the bald eagle was named not for its actual baldness we know today, but for its white capped head."

"That's what I thought he said" I grinned jumping up from the table, disturbing Esme's drawing. "I'm sorry Esme." I said happily, "I've got to go see someone, but I'll be home soon."

"Alright Edward, just be careful" she said concerned at my whirlwind of emotions.

"Emmett, Jasper" I yelled on my way out the door. "I'll be in touch so don't make plans."

"Ok Eddie" Emmett said excitedly "Are you sending us on a another stakeout?"

"Not exactly, Emmett, not exactly" I laughed.

* * *

The white non-descriptive van arrived in the alley behind the Port Angeles warehouses at exactly eight o'clock. The streetlights were dim but dark enough to let us remain unnoticed. I was hoping this wouldn't take too long, as I still wanted to see Bella this evening.

Jacob, Sam and the rest of the pack slowly descended from the vehicle.

"Did you bring it?" I asked, afraid that perhaps something had gone wrong.

"Sure did" Jacob smiled..."Boys"

Emmett, Jasper and I couldn't help the wide grins on our faces as two of Jacob's "brothers" threw a terrified, blindfolded Mike Newton onto the asphalt in front of us.

"You guys remember our agreement, correct." I asked just to make sure we were on the same page.

"Yep, you get'em first and break his bones, than after you leave we get to finish him off" he smiled.

Mike just lay there pleading for his life; we all ignored him.

"So" Jacob continued "let the fun begin." he laughed

"Not just yet" I waved my hand

"Why, what the heck are you waiting for?" he asked disappointed.

"Because we promised and as I said before I won't break a promise" I answered.

"Will you do the honors please?" I pointed to Jasper

"My pleasure" he drawled, pulling a small black item from his coat pocket.

I couldn't help feeling a sweet satisfaction when I heard the steady buzzing sound that filled the air.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N- I do not own Twilight or anything else in this story but the plot. Again winding down hoping to have it all finished by chapter 25. This is a really long chapter for me anyway. I had so much fun writing thisI love when they bicker. Anyway as always please review =) and Enjoy!**

**BPOV**

I was lying in the bathtub listening to a soothing cd and trying to relax but it wasn't working. I had never been much for long baths, unlike Renee who would lose herself in bubbles for hours upon end reading a book, with candles and wine. It was much to time consuming for me, I had to many other things to tend to than sitting in a tub of water, and the thought of getting my book wet even by just flipping the pages with wet hands was appalling.

If it hadn't been for the horrible week I had, I wouldn't have even bothered. First the whole episode at school, than Renee postponing my plans for returning to Florida because she and Phil had missed their flight and were stranded in Paris for another week. I had a sneaking suspicion that she had planned it in advance but with my mom you never could be certain.

The worst part of my week, however, was when I had snuck out to Newton's store and quit my job. Well not so much the sneaking out or quitting my job because Ms. Newton had been very understanding when I told her I was homesick and returning to Florida. It was while I was trying to return to Charlie's before Edward found me missing. He'd been very persistent about seeing me lately, but I think he had finally gotten the idea because he hadn't tried to contact me today; still I wasn't willing to take that chance. I was trying to back out of my parking space behind the store when Mike yelled at me. He was by the dumpster taking out the garbage. Actually that was funny, the garbage taking out the garbage....

"So sweet stuff" Mike yelled. "Since your feeling better do you wanna come over tonight? Jessica said she'd be over at nine, maybe you'd like to come by too... think of all the fun we'd have" he winked

"Think I'll pass" I muttered.

"Well how about earlier than, more of a private affair, I think we both know things aren't going well with you and Cullen, how bout making him jealous again? I could..."

I hit the gas pedal of my truck and rammed into the back of the large green metal box. Mike was so frighten he ended up trying to climb in. He had barely escaped.

"Polite Conversation" my voice sang as I pulled away....

When I got home Charlie was waiting.

"Bells, Ms. Newton called. You're going to have pay for the damage to the dumpster" he said as he was watching the news.

"Sure dad, I'll make it up somehow" I promised.

"One more thing Bella" Charlie said sternly. I was waiting for him to say something to me about still being grounded.

"Next time you try and run over the Newton boy, don't miss" he smiled

That's another reason I loved my dad, he was always supportive.

"I'm heading for Billy's for spaghetti night, Jake's not there he's having dinner with Sam and Emily and a few of the other kids but if you want to come, I'll unground you for just this evening". He laughed.

"No thanks dad I think I'm going to bed early again" I pretended to yawn but we both knew the truth.

"I hope you get some sleep tonight, kiddo" he said seriously. "Ya know your mom always took a hot bath when she had trouble sleeping, maybe you should give it a try."

"At this point I'll try anything. Tell Billy and Sue I said hi and be careful." I warned knowing what was out there at night.

"Always am" he smiled again giving me his famous parting phrase and shutting the door behind him.

I had been in the water for nearly an hour and still no familiar signs of sleep had come. I surrendered to the fact that the bath was leading no where and drained the tub; it was while I was watching the water swirl that I heard shattering glass from across the hall in my bedroom. I grabbed a towel wrapping it around my waist, cursing myself for leaving my clothes in my room. I silently made my way to the upstairs closet and grabbed the baseball bat that I used for protection. I knew that if it was Victoria it would be of little use but if it was a normal intruder I might have a chance.

I peeped around the corner inside my bedroom and saw a dark shadow climbing through the window. I didn't waste a minute. I ran over and clubbed the intruder as hard as I could over the head.

"What the ...Damn it Bella that hurt" said the very irritated velvet voice."

* * *

**EPOV**

I was in a pretty good mood when I left Port Angeles, well that was an understatement, I was beyond happy.

"Brilliant, Eddie, just Brilliant" Em replied shaking his head. "Seeing his that cocky little snot crying for him mama" Emmett burst into laughter.

"How about when Jacob kicked him in the teeth before we left" Jasper agreed. "Classic"

I was about to add to the conversation when I noticed the clock. It was far later than I realized and I still wanted to see Bella. I apologized for dropping them off so suddenly but they understood. I had to apologize to her. I couldn't stand being away from her any longer.

When I got to her house as usual every door and window was locked. Charlie's cruiser was gone but I knew Bella was home. I could hear the faint sound of a classical ballad playing. I missed her beyond words and I knew I had to make things right between us again, to let her know that I was her to help.

It wasn't hard breaking her window. I would ,of course, pay for its replacement later. She would be angry but did she really expect that a small pane of glass would keep me out of her life? I was willing to walk through fire for her; a window was nothing to me. I didn't, however, want Bella to get cut on the loose shards, and I knew she was prone to do so. I cleared them from the window and the floor quickly before entering. I heard Bella in the room and than felt a sudden dull thud on the back of my head.

"What the...Damn it Bella, that hurt"

She dropped her weapon, a baseball bat, with a thud in shock.

"Edward" she sighed in relief than turned hostile.

"What are you doing here?" she asked angrily.

"I'm here to figure out why you're avoiding me?" I demanded.

"Because I don't want you here" she huffed.

"Obviously that's why you've been locking your windows and skipping school..."

"Well, most people would take that as a hint" she yelled" instead of breaking and entering, I thought you were a burglar!" she screamed again.

"A burglar..." I yelled back. "Really Bella, what the hell would I steal, your towel" I asked raising my hands up and down like a was displaying something on a game show.

"NO ...heavens NO, you'd never do anything so bold-you have your STUPID, STUPID RULES!!!"

"Is this what all this is about ...MY RULES? Those RULES are to PROTECT YOU" I shouted again sure that the neighbors could hear us fighting.

"NO those RULES are to protect YOU" she pointed her finger like a dagger toward me.

"What do I need protected from other than my crazy girlfriend and her baseball bat!" I hissed.

"Crazy, I'm Crazy now...well that's the pot calling the kettle black. I'm not the one who lost it at school the other day am I?" she glared at me.

"No your not" I agreed sadly. "Actually that's why I'm here. I wanted to apologize. I didn't mean to drive you away. I just lost control and I'm hoping you'll forgive me." I begged coming closer to her.

She backed away slightly and it broke my dead heart.

"So your finally see me as the monster I am?" I cried.

She gasped. "No, Edward, I, Your not a monster. That day, what happened at school, has nothing to do with...I'm not upset at what happened with Mike" she stuttered.

"Than why Bella, why are you hiding from me?" I begged again.

"I'm not hiding from you." she shivered.

I remembered than that she was only in a towel with the cold air blowing from the broken window.

"You must be freezing, love, let me get your robe"

I turned to grab it off the desk chair where she normally kept it, but it wasn't there and neither was the unorganized mess of things on her desk. As a matter of fact as I looked around the room I found it was also vacant except for the few sweaters in the closet and the two large black suitcases sitting by the end of the bed. It all became instantly clear, the avoidance, the distance between us...

"You were leaving without a good-bye, weren't you?" It was more of a statement than a question but she responded anyway.

"I'm going to Florida." was her only answer.

"Why, Why are you running away from me?" I cried running my fingers thru my hair with frustration.

"Because it's not fair for you to spend your existence protecting me. If I leave you'll be better off Edward. I'm doing this for you and your family. This time it will be as if I never existed."

I was so angry. She had turned my own words against me. My whole being was angry for the first time at Bella for doing this to me.

"Do you want to know how far I went to make sure I didn't exist for you Bella" I yelled. I bent down by the desk and yanked up the two of her floorboards.

"Great Edward, first you break my window and now my floors? What is with you tonight?"

I didn't respond to her question, but responded with my own statement.

"This Bella, this is the extent of my non-existence" I flung the photos, gifts and cd's on her desk. "Don't you see YOU ARE MY EXISTANCE"

She lowered her head. "It doesn't matter Edward, I 'm going to Florida."

How could she do this to me? I began to see how much pain I had caused her when I did the same thing to her.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS ..., I WON'T LET YOU LEAVE ME" I roared stepping toward her expecting her to challenge me as she always had, but instead she closed her eyes and flinched. I realized in horror that she was subconsciously waiting for me to hit her. Every unnecessary breath left my body in a giant whoosh. I hated Mike Newton now more than I had ever in my life, and was glad of what I had done to him, he deserved the same pain and anguish I was feeling now for what he just did to me, to her. I fell to my knees. I didn't know what to say and I needed a moment to think.

"Bella," I softened my tone, "Bella, look at me" I demanded in a whisper. "Why don't you go change and come back so we can talk like civilized people" I hesitated. "Please"

She nodded her head and grabbed a pair of pink stripped pajamas out of an almost empty drawer, she was only gone a moment. I had her to sit at the edge of her bed while I stayed on the floor.

"First" I started, my tone not more than a whisper realizing now that Esme was right, Bella had problems that we needed to work through. I didn't want to frighten her anymore than she already was so I tried to keep my voice soft. "Let me make this perfectly clear. I will never hurt or lay a hand on you Bella...NEVER."

She started to interrupt me but I stopped her.

"Second, I want you to know I am never leaving you again. If you are determined to move to Florida so will I, It wouldn't be very practical but so be it. I will follow you wherever you go...

"Edward...you can't ..."

"I can and I will Bella, I do anything I'd like and if you go, I go...unless you want to be truthful with me, I'm going home now to pack my things."

The look on her face was torture. She obviously hadn't slept much in the past few days. Her eyes were sunken and swallow and the black underneath was starting to make her look like a skeleton but it wasn't only that, it was the look of total defeat on her face that made her look pained.

"Edward, I betrayed you. It is bad enough that I've never been worthy of you attention and time but than to do that to you."

She started sobbing hysterically and I knew that this was only partly to blame. She had kept so much trapped inside for so long and it was all boiling over. I wasn't sure how to help her so I just held her, letting her know I was there.

"Love, my love, I rocked her. You think your actions betrayed me but that is the farthest thing from the truth, you forget I saw what Mike saw, I saw the tears of regret, I saw the pain in your eyes and I know the reasons behind your actions. Bella, I know what you look like when you want someone, and I know you didn't want Newton, yes it infuriated me but honestly it was more jealously that he had been allowed that closeness, the freedom to do those things he took for liberty. I saw the truth in your eyes Bella, you know more wanted him than..."

"Than you wanted me" she replied standing and walking to the other side of the room.

"Bella", I sighed with utter frustration, why was she so stubborn. "That is him talking not me. You've always been under the illusion that I settled for you. If I wanted just anyone I could have chosen someone ages ago. I don't want to be conceited but I have had the opportunity. You are different. You are the one I waited for and YOU are the one I want regardless of anything in your past, present or future.

"I don't deserve you" she whispered and I wanted nothing more to have killed Newton for filling her mind with such absurdities.

"Bella you are not plain...your stunning, not dumb because your the only one who figured out my secret and you are not a tease, although I will call you a temptress. God Bella if you only knew how hard it was for me to remain a gentleman tonight, to keep myself from tearing that insignificant little towel from you..." I ran to her and grabbed her face forcing my lips to devour hers until I thought that she would faint.

"Stop, Stop Edward" she pleaded gasping for air.

"How can you believe his lies and not my truth?" I asked afraid of the answer.

"Because it never made sense for you to love me". She cried again "Love fades and true love doesn't exist anywhere but fiction. Forever is nothing more than a story. One day you will see that and than you will leave me again. I mean isn't that why your so against turning me into one of you, because the real reason is your afraid you won't want me anymore, afraid you'll be stuck with me for all time?"

I stood back gaping at her, my mouth open in shock, not believing the words that had just sprung from her mouth. This wasn't my Bella. The girl who stood before me looked like her yes, but my Bella believed in love and forever. My Bella wouldn't believe that I didn't love her because I wouldn't change her would she? Damn Newton. I knew she didn't believe those things deep down but I had to prove to her that Love was real...even if it wasn't as romantic as I had planned.

I fell to my knees and took her hand.

"You are my fairytale, Isabella, MY happily-ever after. Don't you see how much I love you? How our love story will be more coveted than those books you adore. We are the great love story Bella. Our love is true, pure. Romeo and Juliet, Elizabeth Bennett and Mr. Darcy and even Heathcliff and Catherine are nothing compared to us because it isn't real. You and I Bella, we aren't fiction, but we are timelessness. If you will do me the honor of being my wife. If you will give me forever, than I will give you eternity."

Tears again streamed from her face. I knew she understood my conditions. If she would marry me than I would change her to what she dreamed of becoming against my objections but still the uncertainty that Alice had predicted was evident.

"Bella, you don't have to answer now" I added seeing her relax for a moment. "I realize this is difficult for you. You are young , your parents always raised you with the belief that young marriages were taboo, and you have little reason to trust in love now after all you've been put through this last year but I'll be here when your ready. I said kissing her lovely hands.

"I need to sleep on it" she weakly answered but smiled "well not really sleep on it but I do need some time to consider it"

"That's all I ask, love" smiling back. "Speaking of which, Bella, how much sleep did you get last night, you look utterly exhausted."

She bit her lip, something she only did when she was nervous.

"Two hours" she said but I could tell she was hiding something.

"And the day before..." I coaxed.

She looked me down at the floor where I had torn up the boards and sighed. "Two hours total since you were here last"

"That was three days ago, Bella, you haven't slept for three days!"

"You never sleep" she blushed.

"Not funny" I huffed; picking her up placing her gently in bed. I rubbed her back and softly started her lullaby.

Within minutes I could see her beautiful lashes flutter but before she closed them she whispered. " I'll stay"

"Thank you" I whispered back into her ear. I kissed her forehead and knew that she wouldn't wake until morning.


	23. Chapter 23

****

A/N-I don't own Twilight, shocking I know. So, just two more chapters...are you excited? This isn't a very long chapter but as always enjoy and review review review!!!!

BPOV

"See I told you a hot bath would work, you look like a new person" Charlie said proudly as he took a bite from his bacon. We were sitting at the small kitchen table as he ate his breakfast and I impatiently waited for Edward for a ride to school. He was late.

"Uh, huh" was all I managed to get out trying not to blush. If he knew the real reason I had slept so well was that Edward had spent the night he would have me locked up permanently.

I did feel better, although when I had first gotten out of bed my entire body felt like lead. I took a shower, even though I had a long bath the night before trying to ease the tightness of my muscles, still my mind seemed clearer and not under the heavy fog, my load seemed lighter. Charlie seemed to think that my choice of going to Florida was because of my hazy mind and easily accepted my off to stay until after graduation. He also amazingly never noticed the broken window in my room which Edward swore would be replaced by the time we got home from school.

I had decided that I would just drive to school, my keys in hand, when I saw Emmett, Jasper and Edward pull up in front of the house in Emmett's enormous Jeep. Edward escorted me to the vehicle without an explanation and helped me into the monstrosity.

"So what do I owe this pleasure and where's Alice?" I grumbled as Edward clipped the 500 or so buckles at lighting speed.

"Well ALICE" he put all the pronunciation on her name, couldn't decide what to wear until five minutes ago and Rosalie had already taken apart my car for a tune up he clipped in agitation.

"Jasper and Emmett?" I asked

"Just dropping us off, they're on spring break if anyone asks, and than they're going shopping."

This caught my attention, "Shopping?" I asked raising my eyebrow; a trick I'd picked up from Edward.

Emmett laughed his huge belly laugh "gotta buy the little ladies something NIIICE, cause we're in the doghouse aren't we Jazz" he howled like a dog.

"What did you do?" I asked; wondering what on earth they could have done that had gotten both of them in trouble, than again maybe it wasn't hard to imagine at all with Emmett.

"It's not important, love" Edward changed the subject, "How are you feeling this morning?" concern etched on his face.

"Um pretty good" I said trying my best to snuggle closer to him, the harness making it literally impossible.

Thankfully we were almost at school, I was tired of hearing Edward and Emmett bicker over the radio. Edward couldn't stand the station it was on but Emmett refused to change it because it was his vehicle. It was when Emmett cranked the volume up on a particular song I knew Edward hated, that I notice Emmett wearing a watch, it was a really nice wristwatch and since I hadn't seen it before I assumed it was new.

"That's a really nice watch Emmett, did Rosalie get if for you?"

The car instantly became silent before Emmett's booming laughter overtook it again.

"Nope, I saw it on the dummy and decided I wanted it, so I just grabbed it." he grinned.

"Wow, it looks expensive" I noted suddenly blushing. I didn't mean to say it out loud, but the words just spilled from my mouth.

"Nah," Emmett laughed again looking at Edward, "It was a steal"

Edward elbowed Emmett in the gut trying not to crack up himself. "Enough" was all he said.

"Did I miss something?" I looked at Jasper as we pulled into the lot. Jasper was usually good at telling me the truth as where Edward sometimes liked to keep me on a need to know basis.

"No" Jasper frowned looking at both of them and grinning, its just a private joke." he said as Edward helped me from the machine and wrapped his fingers around mine leading me into the school.

I waved good-bye to Jasper and Emmett, and headed to the cafeteria before class started in a few minutes. I grabbed a bottle of water and made my way to our table where Edward was waiting for me, he was going to help me with my math, the only actual class I had problems with other than gym. When out of the blue Jessica and Angela snatched me from my course and sat me down at there table.

"Bella did you hear?" Jessica asked her mouth almost dripping with the gossip I knew she was dying to tell me. I looked over at Edward who was sitting uncomfortably at the table and nervously listening to the entire conversation.

"No, Jess, apparently not, what's the latest?" I sighed not really caring.

"You don't know?" Angela gasped. I knew it must be something pretty important or she wouldn't have been involved.

"No, not really, but I am hoping you'll tell me" I said unscrewing the water and taking sip from the top, it wasn't as cold as I would have liked.

"Mike Newton was found almost dead in Port Angeles this morning" Jessica said in a loud whisper.

"What?" I yelled over all the chattering teenagers in the lunchroom, it got quiet for a minute than the noise returned. "What happened?" I whispered back.

"Well, Jessica continued, almost grinning in satisfaction that she had my undivided attention." he never showed up at his house last night and Ms. Newton got really worried so she called your dad and to make a long story short they found him beaten up really bad in an alleyway." she smiled than made it disappear.

"Poor Mike" Angela joined in the story, He's in a full body cast and they had to wire his jaw shut, he's has to have all his food through a straw, can you imagine how horrible that would be?" she shuttered.

"Did they catch whoever did it?" I asked hoping that the person had been brought to justice. I took another drink of my water.

" No," Jessica added "that's the sad part, the police think it's gang related since no ONE person could do so much damage and his head was shaved so that is suppose to have some type of meaning as well. Mike can't talk because of his jaw but Ms Newton said she thought she remembered seeing some kids from the reservation hanging around outside the store when she left that night."

I got choked on my water almost spitting it on Jessica.

"The reservation" I sputtered water tickling the back of my throat "La Push?" I was beginning to smell a rat.

"Yeah, isn't it weird? And the cops also don't have a motive, they can't figure out why they didn't take his wallet, it was full of cash. The only thing that was missing was his watch and Ms. Newton said it wasn't worth an awful lot. Isn't that strange?"

I must have turned three shades of purple like Charlie did when he got mad because Angela and Jessica both retreated from the table.

"Bella, you ok? Angela asked.

"Nope," I grabbed my books heading toward the table where Edward sat but the traitor had disappeared.

The bell rang for class but I wasn't in the mood to go, I peeked through the classroom window to see if Edward had taken refuge in a public place but he wasn't inside. I went to his locker but again he wasn't there.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen" I hissed under my breath. "I know you can hear me, get your sparkling ass over here right NOW!"

The tardy bell rang and still no response from Edward. I was infuriated.

"ED-WARD" I demanded, than muttered so low that I would have swore he couldn't hear me "Are you really that scared that you're hiding from me?"

"Terrified" I heard a soft sarcastic voice against my ear. His immediate appearance mad me jump spilling my books to the ground with a loud thump in the quiet bleak hallway. As I regained my composure, he gathered them quickly.

"You enjoy making my heart stop, don't you" I snapped.

"Not as much as I enjoy making it race" he said smoothly placing my books in his locker.

"Do not try and dazzle me now! You are in SO much trouble! I glared at his brown orbs. It would almost be time for him to go hunting and he would leave me soon. I pushed away the thought...focus Bella focus.

"Whatever for?" he teased "How did I manage to enrage you this time? He chuckled.

"This isn't funny, Edward" I scowled. "I'd rather discuss this somewhere where skipping class and yelling at you won't cause me to get detention."

"Very well" he grabbed my hand and we proceeded to sneak out the back door unnoticed. It was when we were in the chilly air that I realized that Edward didn't have the Volvo. He looked at me and patted his back.

"Do we have to" I whined, some of my anger dissolving into despair.

"You're the one who wants to yell?" he laughed pulling me on his back. In no time we were blurring past trees, the wind whirling behind me. When we finally reach the meadow, he sat laughing at me while I tried to collect myself, my head between my legs, gasping for air. It had been a long time since I'd run with him, I'd forgotten what it was like, and I would have to readjust.

"So, why exactly am I in trouble again?" Edward asked innocently.

"Stop pretending you didn't almost kill Mike" I grumbled.

"I have no idea what you're referring too?" he asked with a fake shocked expression on his face.

"You know EXACTLY what I'm talking about Edward" I sighed.

"You have no proof, I'm innocent until proven guilty" he laughed again.

"The watch on Emmett's wrist is proof enough. That's why Rose and Alice are upset with them isn't it because you could have gotten them all exposed or worse hurt. Edward what were you thinking? What if one of you had lost control" I cried.

"Your being dramatic again Bella" he huffed. "We had a plan and we followed it. Mike can't identify us, we all have alibi's..."

"But Ms. Newton said she saw Jacob" I whined.

"No...No...Ms. Newton saw boys from a reservation. Billy is covering for Jacob. He told Charlie that some rowdy kids from another reservation were around causing trouble."

"You've got Billy involved in this scheme too? How could you Edward, you promised me you wouldn't hurt him."

"Actually, love, I believe you made us promise that we wouldn't touch a hair on his head, and to be fair we didn't. Jacob and I never broke our promise to you." his grin reminded me of the creepy Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland. You know the one that made you know you'd been mislead but still told the truth.

"That's why you shaved his head" I gasped. "Edward your twisted" shaking my head in disbelief .

"Only around your finger" he laughed leaning in to kiss me.

"Seriously" I pulled away "You don't feel the any remorse, the least bit bad for what you did?"

"Honestly, Bella, no I don't" his eyes darkened "He got exactly what he deserved for mistreating you. He needed to be punished and I took care of it and I made him a promise too."

"To break every bone in his body" I sighed "I remember."

"Than why are we having this conversation?" he leaned forward and kissed my forehead "I knew you'd see it my way" he chuckled.

"Don't I always" I muttered "maybe I'll have better luck winning the argument when I go chew out Jake"

His face turned from one of amusement to one of irritation.

"Bella, I don't want you around werewolves. There is no reason for you to hang out at the reservation anymore" he stated firmly.

"Uh, other than they're my friends" I hissed not really thinking he would want to keep me away from my friends.

"They're the wrong type of friends Bella," His voice turned cold.

"You can't be serious, Edward. You can't tell me who to be friends with or who to hang out with, besides I thought you we're getting along with Jacob and the pack pretty well" I glared at him in disbelief.

"NO we TOLERATE each other and only for you. He yelled. "I'm telling you Bella, please, stay away from Jake, he isn't safe."

"He's my best friend Edward; it hurts that you can barely stand each other". I whispered.

"Bella please, he's dangerous, I just don't want to see you get hurt." he said softly.

"Jacob won't hurt me" I promised again.

"I hope you're right, I'd hate to kill someone who means that much to you" was his only response.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N-I don't own Twilight...sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, it kept giving me fits and I'm still not happy with it but I give up-LOL!. This is the last official chapter. I have the majority of the Epilogue written. I hope you enjoy and please please review.**

BPOV

Today was Saturday and it was turning out to be a wonderful day, it was still early and already I was happy. Charlie had left to help Sue Clearwater make funeral arrangements for her husband and his close friend Harry who had had a heart attack earlier in the week, leaving me to my own devices, Ms. Newton had called offering me my job back since she heard I wasn't leaving for Florida and she needed help since Mike would be out of commission for awhile and best of all it was actually sunny which meant that my plans for today would be easier because Edward would be, for a better word, trapped inside. I briefly wondered what he was doing, probably listening to music or fiddling with the piano, but most likely he was still brooding in his room. He was not happy with me; it of course had started with our argument in the meadow where I would have stayed forever with him if I could have, even if all we were doing was bickering.

It seemed all we did anymore was fight. You would have thought our absence from one another would have brought us closer instead it seemed to drive us apart. He called me stubborn but he was the one who was being pig-headed. I had let the argument about Mike slide, after all what was done was done and while I still didn't approve of his actions I did understand why he had done it. He wasn't out of the woods yet, I wasn't about to let him escape without some type of punishment but until I figured out an acceptable one I figured it was useless to continue the argument.

It was the disagreement over Jacob that continued to rage on. I didn't find Edward's excuse that he was dangerous as plausible and I wasn't going to sacrifice my friendship with him. He meant too much to me not to fight for him just as I felt the need to defend Edward around Jacob.

We were in the middle of an all out war between each other when Edward's phone rang. At first I didn't think he would answer it but than on the last ring he grabbed it.

"What do you want Alice?" he practically yelled into the phone, his lips moved so fast that I could barely see them.

"Yes-Ok-I know-I said I'm sorry what more do you-ok I'll take care of it-yes Alice" he flipped the phone shut without even saying good-bye.

"Anything important?" I asked frustrated.

"We have to go, Alice saw the school office calling Charlie to report ANOTHER absence, he's on his way home" and without another word he threw me on his back.

The trip home wasn't as bad as the first but it still game me a slight sick feeling in my stomach. Edward helped me through the newly repaired window and barely escaped before I heard Charlie stomp up the stairs.

"Thought you were going to school today." he grumbled

"I got a headache before class started and Edward brought me back home. It wasn't a total lie. It wasn't exactly the truth either.

He must have believed me because he muttered something under his breath about calling if I needed anything to call before finally disappearing. The minute I heard the cruiser leave I called Alice and that's when the plan really started.

"Why does he not understand?" I begged of Alice as soon as she came over to bring me my homework.

"Because he's right, Bella, werewolves are dangerous and I don't know if you're aware but I can't seem to see them or anyone around them and that terrifies Edward. Don't get me wrong I see your side of it too. He's your friend and Edward shouldn't be allowed to make the decision to exclude him from YOUR life. He's been really arrogant lately since the whole "Mike" thing." she frowned.

"Thanks Alice, and I'm really sorry that Edward got Jasper mixed up in that whole mess."

"Don't worry Bella, its ok, Jasper and Emmett knew what they were getting into and they knew what would happen when we found out". She giggled.

"Why, what did you do?" I asked suddenly intrigued by the prospect that they would have a better idea for disciplining Edward than my original plan.

"Well, we usually cut the boys off if they get into any major trouble." she laughed.

"Cut them off?" I asked confused.

"Seriously Bella, think about it" she rolled her eyes and I felt the heat rise in my cheeks.

"OH" was all I could muster, "I don't think that would work for me and Edward, he doesn't do anything to be cut off from" I pouted.

"I think it would work better than you think, he'd never suspect it and he would definitely not like it" she smiled.

"Alice, I just told you he doesn't do anything to be cut off from" I said flustered.

"Don't play all innocent with me, Bella, we all hear what you two are up to when you're at the house and Lord only knows what you do here all night alone."

My face was definitely bright red now. The thoughts of his family hearing us, well, it was beyond humiliating.

"But Alice it's just normal teenage make out sessions, I really don't think Edward would be too upset" I tried convincing her again.

"Bella, Edward is right, you don't see yourself clearly. You drive him mad, much more than he's willing to admit. He's waited so long to find someone who he could love and even the simplest acts of passion are huge to him. If you can't have you in that capacity it would be torture. You've never denied him that in your relationship and sometimes I think he takes you for granted in that department, so Yes I think that he would be very upset and quite frankly I think it would do you both some good."

"Do you really think it could work?" I questioned. I was willing to try almost anything to get us not to squabble with each other.

"Trust me, Edward might be over 100 years old but he's trapped in a teenage boy's body. It doesn't matter what his head says eventually his body is going to override it" she laughed.

"But I don't know if I can do it, I mean I'm in a teenage body to you know" I frowned.

"I don't see that as a problem, I'll be here to help, I know you can do it, even if it's only for a few days, we can even go with your other plan as a backup, just in case let me call Rose and set it up." she giggled again. "He'll never know what hit him"

I couldn't help smiling at the thought

* * *

"What did you do?" he asked pinching his nose between his fingers. He was sitting on bed extremely frustrated.

"I don't know what you're talking about" I huffed.

"Did you or did you not tell Rosalie NOT to put my car back in working order. He said through gritted teeth.

"Do you have any proof" I teased "I am innocent until proven guilty"

"Bella what? why?"

"Didn't we already play this game, in the meadow this morning, It feels like deja vu" I laughed.

"OK, this is not funny, call Rosalie and tell her to fix my car. It's just laying in pieces all over the garage. I can't even take it to a real mechanic."

"NO. see this is part of your punishment Edward for what you did to Mike. You're going to be without your car for two weeks." I glared at him.

"UNBELIEVABLE" he yelled.

"What did you expect?" I asked feeling a little bad.

"Fine" he grumbled," I can do without my car for two weeks if it makes you feel like I've "learned my lesson" he quoted with his fingers. "But that means we aren't going to be able to go anywhere. He slid closer placing his arms around my shoulders. "We'll have to stay in" he whispered in my ear. "Whatever shall we do" he laughed. This was the moment of truth.

"Edward" I pushed him away trying desperately not to look into his amazingly dark brown eyes. "Did you listen to what I just said? The car was only part of your punishment." I stared at him waiting for his response.

"Yes" he looked confused for a moment and then his face flashed in realization, "Wait, what do you mean part?" he asked.

"Well," getting up and standing by my window. "I was talking to Alice and she mentioned that when Emmett and Jasper got out of line, she and Rose well they taught them a lesson by...by..."

He immediately started laughing "they withhold their wifely duties. Yes, I'm well aware. The entire Cullen household fills the agitation." he grinned. "That's why they went shopping today, to ease some of the approaching storm."

"Yes, well we all agreed that you would benefit from that storm as well." I faced him this time looking in his eyes to make sure he knew I was serious.

"Really?" he cocked his eyebrow and gave me his lopsided grin

My heart melted a little, how was I ever going to do this?

He stood up and came closer; I could smell the tantalizing scent on his shirt. All I wanted to do was breathe it in, but as always I was just having a difficult time breathing at all for the moment.

"I really don't see how this punishment would work, I mean really, you can't keep your hands off of me" he teased.

His words although harmless stung, I felt as if he was laughing at me.

"Excuse me" I glared at him " Your usually the instigator. You can't be seriously telling me that you aren't behind most of what goes on between us. You can't say that not being with me won't bother you, you'll be begging for it to end"

"You heard me Bella, out of both of us who do you really think is most likely to be punished by this." he grinned " It's ok love, I'll play along if you want me too but you'll be the one who'll make the first move."

How dare he...so this was how it was going to be. Fine. We were about to see who had the best self control.

"Are you sure about that Mr. Cullen? If you are how about putting your money where your mouth is?"

He seemed surprised, than a wicked grin set upon his face. "Absolutely, are you wagering a bet, Ms. Swan?"

"I am...two weeks of no intimate contact, no kissing, no holding hands, no arms around the shoulders, nothing. The winner gets the prize of their choice.

"Anything that includes not picking you up off the ground when you fall ...count me in" he arrogantly grinned

Oh, he was so going down.

"If I win, you are going to change me no excuses" I stared him down.

"and WHEN I win you will stay away from Jacob Black" he growled.

"Deal"

He grabbed me, kissing me until I felt my head spinning. "Deal" he said.

This was definitely going to be harder than I thought.

* * *

It was a week into the bet, Edward was rarely around lately. We still hung out at school but with ourchairs at completely opposite sides of the desk from each other. We arrived and left in separate vehicles, I drove my elderly truck while Edward caught a ride with one of his siblings. At night Edward only stayed long enough to see me fall asleep, remaining by the window most of the evening till I did. My grades were still not up to par because we both couldn't stand to be so close to one another for Edward to catch any of my mistakes. It was pure agony but neither of us wanted to lose this bet. We only had only a week left. If I could just make it until than maybe we could call it a drawl. The stakes were too high to let myself give in but my resolve was slipping. If I lost this bet I would never forgive myself. That's why today had to be perfect. I had to see him one last time just in case.

I pulled into Jacob's small gravel driveway and turned off the engine. I immediately knew that Jake was home. The music was blaring so loudly from the small shed he called a garage it was shaking the entire structure. It didn't take much imagination to picture it collapsing. I was almost afraid to go inside until I heard him call my name.

"Hey Bells, glad your here. Can you hand me that wrench over there?" he yelled.

I went over and handed the tool into a large grease stained hand sticking out from below the car.

I couldn't help again comparing them. Both considered themselves monsters, both had my heart although in total different capacities. Edward had a life for the most part that was comparatively easy. The big house, expensive car, any luxury in life he wished for he could afford. If something happened he would call someone to fix it or purchase another. He was bred from an upper society who believed in stations in life and sophistication yet he never truly believed in its importance.

Jacob, on the other hand, had lived a simpler life; if something was broken you fixed it. Nothing went to waste. If it was broken you recycled it into something else. He was brought up in a world with only two social statuses-a friend or an enemy. There was no area in between.

I took my usual seat and waited for him to finish fiddling with the car, obviously it was putting up a fight because occasionally Jake would drop an obscenity and finally he rolled himself from underneath the vehicle. He stood before me leaning up against the car. He took a rag from his back pocket and wiped his blackened hands.

"So what can I do for you today" he asked sounding more like an actual mechanic than a friend. He towered over me and I swore I think he'd gotten larger since the last time I'd seen him only a few weeks ago.

"Well you can start by turning off that awful music" I said wrinkling up my nose for effect. The stuff was awful. No lyrics at all that I could tell just a lot of electric guitar squeals.

He turned the knob down a little. "It doesn't stink as bad as you do, I smelled leech on you as soon as you got out of the truck" he laughed.

I quickly smelled my hair, strawberry, nothing unusual to me, must just be his highly sensitive nose.

"So what have you been into?" he asked "I haven't seen you around lately" There was an underlying statement in the question. I knew he thought it was Edward keeping me away. I wanted him to know that was the farthest from the truth.

"Still grounded, as a matter a fact, I'm risking life and limb if Charlie catches me here" I laughed.

"So Bella the trouble maker returns" he grinned "what's on your daredevil list this time?"

"It all depends, what do you have in mind" It was so easy to joke around with Jake, I missed our time together, how would I ever be able to be without him. I made my mind up right than I would not lose this bet.

He frowned. "Nothing today, Sam's got me running defense for the pact, we haven't seen the vixen vamp in awhile but I don't think she's finished here yet. Have the other bloodsuc-err have the Cullen's seen her?"

"If they have Edward hasn't mentioned it, of course he never said anything about your antics the other night either, I really out to kick your butt for that ya know." I punched him in the shoulder.

"Don't be stupid" he pouted, "there wasn't much we did, we just showed up with the guy really. I mean yes, I enjoyed myself, but we were basically just there to make sure the bloodsuckers behaved themselves. He grimaced.

"Well it was stupid and I'm deducting three years from your age for being immature." I teased.

"Ah come on Bella, don't be like that, I mean if you want to play that game I'll deduct five years for getting into that car snooked. You should've called and I would have come and got you, at least now I know I can get you a designated driver for your birthday when you turn 21." he howled in laughter but I didn't. He must have noticed the change in my expression because he stopped mid-laugh. "What?"

"Well Jake, I, um, well, I don't plan on turning twenty-one" the words rushed out in one long sentence.

"What do you mean your not planning on turning 21? He said through clinched teeth, his body beginning to tremble, hands balled into raged fists.

"I'm sorry Jacob" was all I could say as the tears fell to my cheeks

"NO" Jacob yelled "NO he can't, it would be stupid of him to harm you it would break the treaty, he isn't that stupid" he said more to himself than me.

"But he isn't going to kill me, just change me" I whispered "I'll still be me, can't you see it's what I want"

"I don't care what you WANT. He doesn't have to kill you although I'd rather he did, than to see you as one of them! All he has to do is BITE you and I won't let that happen!" he raged on, scaring me now. I took a step backward right into the chair that the radio was sitting on. It fell silent to the floor with a giant cracking noise. It seemed to give Jake a second to regain himself, a little.

"You need to leave now" he said softly

"Jake don't be like this" I whined coming closer. " Why can't you see that I want this" I begged.

"What I SEE, is you choosing to throw your life away instead of living it with me. Bella, I LOVE YOU; I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure I keep this from happening."

"I'm not choosing him over you, Jake"

"The HELL you AREN'T"

"Look Jake, you've known from the start it's always been Edward. You're my best friend, and you promised I could always count on you. I'm counting on you to understand, to be there for me, to be supportive"

"Well you sadly mistaken Bella, because the minute your heart stops beating so does mine." he snapped. "And when that happens, you'll be one of them, you'll be my enemy."

"But Jake, please" I begged again trying to get him to accept my decision.

"NO, Bella, if your going to be one of them you might as well start now. This is our land, you're technically breaking the treaty, you need to leave NOW" he said with such hatred that I didn't dare refuse it.

I returned to my truck, heartbroken, tears in my eyes as I watched my best friend turn his back on me. This day had taken a turn for the worse but I knew in my heart that I wouldn't give up on Jake, he would come around somehow, I just had to figure out a way to make amends, I just didn't know how I was going to do that yet.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N-I do not own Twilight. Here it is the final installment. It's basically short clips just finishing up the story. It should fit pretty well now into Eclipse. I also I want to thank all of you who have read, reviewed, and stuck with me through the story. This was my first fan fiction and I really didn't expect so many wonderful responses. I hope that you have enjoyed the story and I have one request, only one. If you have read it please leave me some type of review on this chapter. Even if its one word enjoy or awful please let me know. I want to know any parts you loved or hated any criticism, or any praise. I also have another story I am toying with at this time but since I'm in the process of getting ready to move it will be awhile before it is up but I don't have a title so if you'd like to help me with a name I will send you some info and maybe a teaser of the story and you can let me know your suggestions. Again thank you for reading this and please tell me what you think of my story, it would mean so much. And without any further ado, the conclusion of til I see you again...**

* * *

**BPOV**

It had been four long days since I'd spoken to Jacob. Edward had been furious with me when he found out I had seen him but I believe most of the anger was stemming from the bet. Thank goodness we only had to wait it out for two more days.

It was again a dark and drizzly morning; I hated to climb out of my warm comfortable bed. My eyes still groggy, shifted uncomfortably to the clock on my nightstand. I blinked making the clock come into focus, than again at the realization of the time. It was only five minutes until I had to leave for school and I couldn't afford to miss another day or I would end up in summer school.

I grabbed the first pair of jeans I could praying they were clean and didn't even bother to look at the sweater as I pulled it over my head. I rushed into the bathroom and ran a comb thru my hair once, quickly brushing my teeth and flying down the stair foregoing breakfast. I had a minute to spare when I turned the key in the ignition. The noise it made sounded like a choked cat before finally becoming silent.

"OH COME ON" I yelled at no one but my truck. I repeated the action several times but never succeeded in producing more than a ro-ro sound. I cursed it, slamming my hands and head against the steering wheel. How could it do this to me? First Edward, now Jacob and now the one thing I could always rely on my truck had turned against me. I stomped back into the house, defeated, and called Charlie. I could already tell that today was going to be one of those days.

* * *

"You should have called me" Edward complained as we sat at our usual table in the cafeteria, waiting for lunch to end. I just ignored him. Lunch used to be the best part of the school day but now, it was just empty time we used to stare at each other. In class at least I had something other than Edwards lips in which to focus my attention.

As normal we just sat and sulked at each other. Alice watched us as if we were a tennis match her head going from back and forth between us. I'm glad she got some type of morbid pleasure out of our predicament. No one else noticed anything was wrong. They pretended not to notice our tension like they ignored the fact they never saw Edward touch his turkey sandwich he purchased, of course that didn't say much I hadn't touched my salad either and I did eat human food. I just sipped at my overly sugared lemonade and watched as the cap I twisted, spun in circles and fell again and again to the table.

"Ugh, must you do that" Edward broke the quite again with is agitated voice.

"If it annoys you, YES" I grumbled spinning the lid for spite.

He opened his mouth to say something and than changed his mind. He took his tray and discarded it and stalked away.

When he was out of earshot, Alice leaned toward me and whispered, "We're all so proud of you, Bella"

"About what" I snapped and felt immediately guilty when her face fell.

"I'm sorry Alice" I started again "I'm just very...."

"Stressed and frustrated" she laughed a little. "I understand Bella, really I do. We are all really proud that you have made it this far."

"I know, but really, I shouldn't have taken it out on you" I frowned.

"Don't give it any more thought, your little snap is nothing compared to Edward's massive meltdown this morning" she giggled.

I was shocked. The ever controlled Edward Cullen having meltdown. I was intrigued.

"What happened?" I asked, now hoping the lunch bell wouldn't ring.

"Well you know how he hasn't had his car, well the entire family agreed of course, that since this was a punishment that we shouldn't allow him to drive any of the other vehicles either. If he wanted to go somewhere he could ask one of them to drive him but he wasn't allowed access to a car."

I shook my head, Alice had already told me of the family support of my decision. She continued.

"Well yesterday, Jasper felt Edward was going to implode, so he went to Carlisle and they agreed that Edward could drive the Mercedes for a few days. Edward was unbelievably ecstatic. He drove it for awhile last night and than he parked it in the garage to bring to school today. This morning he woke up and couldn't find the keys. He went ballistic, tearing apart his room, the dining table where Esme kept her drawings for the renovation of the Denali house, and Carlisle key note speech for today. He went through every drawer in the house and accusing us of hiding his keys." She frowned. "Even Esme"

My mouth stood open, not believing Edward could have done that.

Than she started laughing hysterically. "Turns out, he left the keys in the car!"

I couldn't' help but laughing "I would have loved to see the look on his face, when he found out"

"It was even better when he had to apologize to everyone" she smiled. "That's one reason he's in such a bad mood today. This bet is really getting to him"

"He's not the only one" I sighed "I don't know how much longer I can do this. I don't think I can last two more days"

"No, you've got to hang in there, he's going to snap and I know just how to make him do it"

"I'm all ears Alice" I smirked. I was ready to listen intently. I knew what she had in mind would be extreme...but after all this was war.

* * *

Extreme was an understatement but Alice was certain it would actually work. I, on the other hand. , wasn't as sure. I had started on getting ready soon after supper, luckily Charlie had was staying with Sue again. I would hate to have had to explain all of this to him. Edward would be there in just a few hours and I knew if I was to do this right, it would take a lot of preparation that I wasn't used to doing. I was just hoping the results were worth it.

I started with another bath, this time soaking in the hot water and adding some type of fizzing ball Alice had given me for Christmas the year before, it did make my skin feel smoother. I painted both my fingers and my toes a dull red color. I added some makeup and lipstick, finishing off with drying and curling my hair into almost ringlets. Alice would be proud. I was playing the part of a vixen this evening and I was going to play it to the best of my unnatural ability.

When I returned to my room, there was a small white box on my bed. It was tied in a very pretty blue ribbon and the card on top was from Alice, as I opened the note I couldn't help but laugh. "Ammunition" was all it read. I gently discarded the lid to find a small sky blue corset nighty including garter and hose. I knew Edward would love it, it reminded me of something that a girl in his time would wear and I couldn't wait to try it on, that is if I could figure out how it went together. Thankfully, it didn't take long; it wasn't as bad as I thought. When I hid the box under my bed I noticed that the ribbon on the box matched the corset so I began to tie the ringlets of hair with the ribbon leaving my throat exposed. I had finished admiring myself in the mirror when I heard the window creak.

I turned to find Edward staring, his black eyes smoldering. He shook his head trying to clear it, grabbing onto my desk chair for support. He opened his mouth and closed it, only opening it again to choke out "What are you doing?"

"I'm getting ready for bed" I played innocent grabbing the lotion off the nightstand and rubbing it on my smooth outstretched legs.

"You know what I mean...what are you wearing?" he asked.

"This I got up, parading it in front of him. Rubbing the front of it. This is just something I've had in my closet" I breathed.

I heard the desk chair pulverize. Edward had snapped it. "You're a dirty cheater, Bella Swan" he muttered making his way closer to me. He was about to take me in his arms when he stopped. I heard it too. Charlie had slammed the cruiser door.

"Charlie's home?" Edward looked surprised.

"He's not suppose to be home until late, he was staying at Sue's" I cried grabbing my robe and throwing it over my non-existent nightgown. "Hurry, leave, before he catches you" I begged.

"No" he shook his head.

"Edward you have to get out of here, he'll kill us both" I pleaded.

"On one condition-Call off the bet" he smiled.

"What -NO" I cried.

"I mean it, I have nothing to lose" he smirked again.

"Edward please" I begged.

"Call it off Bella" he said more seriously this time. "Or I'm staying right here"

I could hear Charlie on the steps and he was angry.

"Ugh-you are so annoying- ok it's off, the bet's over, now will you leave" I moaned as I pushed him toward the window.

"Glad you see it my way" he smiled again as he disappeared into the night.

I closed the window, "Jerk" I muttered as I turned to find Charlie standing there, his face purple.

"Who are you talking to Bella" he barked.

"Just the window, it wouldn't open" I lied again.

I don't think he believed me this time because he continued by looking under the bed and in the closet. "Bella if I ever catch that boy in there you're in more trouble than you already are" he rumbled.

"Trouble?" I asked confused. I hadn't done anything of late to be in trouble for, at least anything I could remember.

"Sneaking out when your grounded and driving around on Motorcycles when your prohibited from being on them Bella. Your eighteen years old. You should know better than that by now. Those things are nothing but death trips and you were strictly prohibited from them. How could you? He shook his head in disappointment. You're grounded for another month. He yelled, and stomped out of my room. I heard the TV come on shortly afterwards. Like I said Charlie was a man of few words even during arguments.

I sat dazed for a moment trying to figure it all out. How did he know about the motorcycles? At first I thought maybe Sue or one of her kids had seen me at Billy's the other day. But it wouldn't explain how they new about the motorcycles. My next thought was Billy but he wasn't there the day I had snuck out to see Jake, it was than that I realized my answer. Benedict Arnold himself. Jake.

I picked up the phone and called Billy's. Jake answered on the second ring.

"You're a traitor" I cried. "How could you?"

"I told you Bella, I'll do anything it takes"

"Your my friend, Jake, above all else your still my friend"

And the line went dead.

All I could do for the rest of the night was cry. I changed out of the ridiculous outfit that I wore earlier into something more, well me, and I just sat under my covers. When Edward returned he just held me, knowing how upset I was. The only words he uttered stung my heart.

"I warned you he would hurt you, love." He frowned.

We didn't speak much the rest of the night. It felt good to be in his arms again, even if it wasn't under the best circumstances. I fell into a deep sleep and didn't notice that Edward left until morning.

I was waiting for him to pick me up as he'd promised too the night before, but when he did he was frowning.

"I thought you'd be happier today" I asked surprised at his grim attitude.

"I would be if I knew I could leave you alone without supervision." he grumbled.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. Sometimes he made no sense at all.

"Did you know Jacob Black was here last night?" he growled.

"Jake, here, Edward I think your imagining things" I sulked.

"Yes, well, your truck reeks of him. I believe he worked on it last night and he left you a message"

"Really" I jumped into the seasoned interior of my truck and tried to start it. It took right off, purring like a kitten. My grin was as big as Emmett. I looked everywhere for a note but couldn't find one.

"I don't see it" I climbed out of the aged truck disappointed.

"That's because he didn't write it on paper" Edward's face was downcast. He pulled me over to the tree under my window. Deeply etched in its bark were two simple words that changed everything.

I ran my fingers over the small carved letters_. MISS YOU . _Yes, with those two very simple words, everything had been forgiven. We would work everything out ...somehow.

* * *

_"_I'm not discussing this anymore Bella" Edward breathed in my ear. "I'm not going to let Victoria or the Volturi hurt you so nothing you can say is going to make me change you now. The subject is closed...unless you've made up your mind to marry me.

We were in my bedroom, later that evening, listening to Charlie snore. We were getting along amazingly better these days. The future looked as bright as the moon which hung the rim of the sun, almost as if it was preparing for an Eclipse.

"Now" he grinned my favorite grin. "I'm going hunting soon and I don't want to spend what little time I have left arguing when I can do this" he said cupping my chin in his loving hands. His lips flawless and firm rested on mine. My blood boiling.

He was right; this difference of opinion could wait.

"Hmmm..." I teased "I'll let you win this round, tonight" I said playfully as I ran my fingers through his bronze hair.

"I win every night" he teased. "Although, the last night of the bet, I would have lost. If it hadn't been for Charlie coming home unexpectedly, you'd be a vampire right now." he laughed.

"Why didn't you just have me forfeit?" I asked. That had bothered me since the night it happened. He could have easily demanded that instead.

"Because, I," he emphasized the word I. "am not a cheater. We're you trying to kill me in that outfit?' he asked.

"Yes" I smiled.

He wickedly grabbed me and planted kisses on my neck. "Your to dangerous for your own good" he joked.

"Than won't you change me now" I pleaded again.

"Marry me first" he winked "but until than kiss me and let's not discuss this anymore tonight"

I pulled myself closer into his lips. "He was right. After all we'd been through together lately with Mike, and Jacob, and the seperation. It could all wait, and I would wait to discuss my future with him ...yes I could wait I thought to myself that is...til I see you again.

**A/N-again please please review and let me know what you thought of the story/ the chapter/whatever and again thanks to all my fans who made it so much fun to write and to all of you who stuck with me be sure to check out the other amazing stories on here...til I see you again :)**


	26. Chapter 26

A/N-Thanks everyone for reading, I'm still amazed that I get new people reading it everyday. Just wanted to say I do have a new story up. If you haven't checked it out its called Inn and Out of Love. It's as with my other stories a little slow at first but hold on, it should be an interesting ride. Very different for me as I'm not used to writing an AH story but if you get an opportunity, please check it out. On a side note, keep me on your alerts because eventually probably after I finish this story and if I can work it out, I will be doing a sequel to til I see you again. If you have anything you'd like to see happen with our couple let me know :) Thanks again and as always. Have a blessed day.


	27. Chapter 27

A/N- Hi everyone, just a quick note to say that the sequel to "Til I see you again" is up. The title is " The Sound of your Heart." I hope you go check it out! Thanks!

Ali Shaw


End file.
